


In Time

by Zoisite Ruby (andadobeslabs)



Series: In Time [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light, Ascian(s), Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Gratuitous Use of The Echo as a Plot Device, Illnesses, In-Laws, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe some not so light angst, Minor Character Death, Multi, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andadobeslabs/pseuds/Zoisite%20Ruby
Summary: In which Alisaie and Urianger (and the rest of the Scions) are just trying their best to raise upstanding members of society.Chapters 8 and 16 are explicit!





	1. Prologue

Despite usually putting some effort into her appearance, Alisaie sits in the common area of the Sands wearing her nightclothes. She looks pale and sickly, curled in on herself in her chair while her lover looks on in concern. 

“Are you joking right now?” She snaps when Urianger attempts to push a pastry her way.

“Perhaps ‘tis hunger that ails you,” Urianger suggests, and she glares at him. She brings her hand to her mouth and closes her eyes, breathing deeply before resigning to standing yet again, mumbling something about how next time he tries to force her to eat something, she’ll be sure to show her appreciation by vomiting in his direction instead. She leaves the room in a hurry, half shuffling and half running towards a washroom.

“I wonder what her problem is.” Thancred grimaces when he realizes he’s thinking aloud and Y’shtola scoffs, just far enough away from Urianger to possibly keep their conversation discreet.

“Is it not obvious?”

“Have you forgotten? You robbed me of my magic years ago.”

“And _saved your life,_ you're welcome.” He rolls his eyes, “I suppose you’d have no reason to recognize such things.” She muses, “With or without a sense for aether, the signs all point to the same conclusion. Nausea, mood swings…”

Realization dawns on him, and he leans forward, whispering his conclusion. “So you believe she’s with child.”

“Oh, I know she is.” Y’shtola confirms, and he turns to look at Urianger, who simply stares into the distance, expression oddly unreadable. Thancred would have imagined that his friend would be delighted.

“Do you believe they've realized it yet?”

“She may suspect it, but Urianger is too intelligent to behave so foolishly were he not blinded by confusion and concern.”

“That means we’ll have a child running around the Waking Sands soon.”

Y’shtola nods, but quickly corrects him. “Two.”


	2. The Unknown

Not quite at her peak physical performance but not yet unable to move, Alisaie refuses to deviate from her usual exercise regimen.

While she’s annoyed with Y’shtola for going easy on her, she supposes she’s lucky the conjurer is kind enough to spar with her at all. When she’d asked, Thancred looked at her as if she had suggested he murder the Sultana and refused to listen to her pleading altogether.

Urianger watches cautiously, only growing more protective over the weeks alongside her waistline. On this particular day, though, he does something unforgivable.

After taking a small blow, she feels the unmistakable sensation of Whispering Dawn and quickly scans for the responsible Eos, glaring at Urianger as he tries to dismiss it before she sees him.

“Seriously?” She doesn't even have the energy to argue with him, all of it sapped out of her by the clear lack of respect. She has many words she might say, but Alisaie just looks at him sadly, and Y’shtola apologetically before she storms off to their room.

She thought he acknowledged her skill in battle, but now he was treating her like some helpless maiden, and she was having none of it.

Angrily, she drifts off to sleep. She might have slept all day had the object of her anger not slid into bed next to her shortly after.

She can feel him watching her sleep—or pretend to sleep, in all reality—but she had to remain strong. No matter how charming or endearing he was, he still embarrassed her, and she was not going to forgive him that easily. She stirs to alert him to her wakefulness. 

“I apologize for offending thee, my Lady.”

“Do you remember the night you proposed to me?” She asks, yawning. “I told you I was worried you expected me to be a housewife for the rest of my life. Do you remember what you said?”

He pauses and frowns, “That I had fallen in love with the true Alisaie and would be disappointed if she were replaced by some subservient shade.”

“So why are you foiling the _true_ Alisaie at every step?” He frowns.

“Things have become more complicated. Thy life is not the only one at risk.”

“Oh, so you see me as but a shell for growing children in now?” She puts words in his mouth that he had not said, and she knows it, but she doesn't take it back.

“'Twas not my intention to imply I do not see thee as an individual. It is mine nervousness which compels me to behave in such ways.” He admits, and she pouts.

“You have no reason to feel nervous.” She sighs, some of the edge out of her voice but still exasperated. “I'm certain we’ll make... acceptable parents.”

“'Tis not just that which concerns me. I may be more of an arcanist than a scholar, but I can tell something is amiss with your aether.” He looks her in the eyes and hers widen. “Not quite worthy of concern just yet, but thou art unwell, my lady.” She frowns, her own suspicions confirmed and leans against him, a gesture of goodwill and seeking comfort. “I have not even met our child, and yet I am already convinced I will struggle to go on without them. Nor thee.”

“I understand.” She nods into his shoulder and doses off again. Rather than making her sleep sitting up only because the feeling of her leaning against him is reassuring, Urianger moves out of the way and lets her return to her nap.

When she wakes again, Urianger sits in his chair with a book.

“How long have I been asleep?” She wonders aloud, and he looks away from his book.

“But a few bells.” He glances at her with apprehension and gestures to her abdomen “Do you mind if I read something?”

“I don't know that it can hear it, but be my guest.” He stands and brings the book with him, sitting cross-legged on the corner of the bed before he flips to an earmarked page and clears his throat earnestly. She feels herself melt at the sound of it.

_“The leaves talked in the twilight, dear;_  
_Hearken the tale they told:_  
_How in some far-off place and year,_  
_Before the world grew old,_

_I was a dreaming forest tree,_  
_You were a wild, sweet bird_  
_Who sheltered at the heart of me_  
_Because the north wind stirred;_

_How, when the chiding gale was still,_  
_When peace fell soft on fear,_  
_You stayed one golden hour to fill_  
_My dream with singing, dear._

_To-night the self-same songs are sung_  
_The first green forest heard;_  
_My heart and the gray world grow young—_  
_To shelter you, my bird.”_

Alisaie finds herself taking his hand into hers without even meaning to, “That was lovely.”

“‘Tis rare that I see mine own feelings reflected back to me so vividly in prose.” He admits.

“We both know how deeply you care for us.” She reassures him and sighs, “If it makes you feel better, I will take it easy on the combat.”

“You needn't do so for my comfort alone.” She shakes her head.

“I love you far too much to keep you in a perpetual state of torment.” She chuckles, and he smiles. “But if you embarrass me in front of the other scions it is going to take more than sweet words to convince me to forgive you.”

He presses his lips to hers, and she smiles against him. Maybe she’d forgive him this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem in this chapter is 'To a Child' by Sophie Jewett.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thancred reminisces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be angsty. I am apologizing in advance.

Thancred always feels more at home in the warm air of Thanalan. That was at least part of the reason Louisiox had assigned him with the responsibility of watching over it, and Minfilia later.

It was for that reason that he found himself walking to Ul’Dah in the middle of the night.

The sight of the Gate of the Sultana and the still lit city beyond it brought him comfort he had not expected. Here, at least, there was always someone awake even late into the night.

After wandering the streets for awhile, he decides to stop in and check on Momodi. At the very least; her fondness for him would result in some entertaining gossip.

He’s surprised, however, by the sight of two of the Scions sitting at a table, each with their own tankards and having a conversation completely oblivious to him.

Not wanting to interrupt their good time with his melancholy, he sneaks past them to the bar and greets the smiling Lalafell behind the bar.

“If it isn't the realm’s most handsome bard. Here to charm me again?” She hands him an empty glass, and he nods. As she fills it with wine, “The first one is on me, because I miss your pretty face. But I expect you to pay for the rest.”

He takes it gratefully and listens to her talk about all of the changes in Ul’Dah since he’d last been, and he feels nostalgic.

The Miqo’te sitting across the room from him, whom still does not acknowledge his presence, only adds to the feeling. It had been in this very city that they had met, hadn’t it?

“You ladies!” Momodi calls across the bar to the Scions, who turn to look in the direction of the sound. Tataru sees him immediately and perks up. "You need a refill yet?"

“Thancred! What are you doing here?” He sighs and walks over to them, pulling up a chair to their table. F’lhammin smiles politely at him.

“Couldn’t sleep.” He admits, and she frowns, “What brings you lovely ladies to Ul’dah?”

“Gathering crafting supplies! I'm going to be rather busy making baby clothes for the near future…” Tataru grins and F’lhammin nods. “I'm so excited!”

“It's hard to believe, all the children of the Scions are becoming adults.” F’lhammin smiles sadly and Thancred knows the feeling. “And now they’re having children of their own.”

He wants to say what she’s thinking, at least to be reassuring. He may be the only one that understands.

It is hard for him not to imagine how Minfilia would have reacted to the news. She would have been thrilled to see Louisoix’s line continued, and her dear friends all so happy. She would be proud and excited and supportive, and like she always did, she would feel so deeply about it all that she would share those feelings with anyone around her without her even meaning to.

It feels wrong for him to be experiencing this excitement without her. He has long since forgiven Urianger, blaming him was an affront to her memory, but he couldn't help but resent him at the moment.

While he was rejoicing about his future, Minfilia could never be.

While Urianger and Alisaie's were celebrating the life of their child…

Thancred and F’lhammin were mourning the loss of theirs.


	4. Difficult

“Like mother like daughter, apparently,” Thancred observes to lighten the mood. Urianger is pacing, every bit of his stoic facade shattering to pieces as Krile tends to Alisaie the room over.

“Now is not the time.” Urianger rubs at his eyes under his goggles. Not so subtly, he sniffles.

“She was overexerting herself. She will be all right.” Thancred reassures him, but Urianger shakes his head. Before he can open his mouth to speak, Thancred interrupts him. “You can’t beat yourself up for not noticing sooner. It might not have even made a difference.”

“‘Tis difficult not to assign blame to myself. I watched mine dearest continue about her normal activities despite her size and discomfort, and did not intervene out of fear that she may retaliate.” He frowns, “I am an abhorrent husband and an even worse father.”

“That is quite an unscientific observation, Urianger,” Krile pushes open the door and looks at the two men, unamused. “She collapsed from a lack of eating and rest. Staying in bed and paying closer attention to her diet is what she needs. She is eating for three, now.”

Urianger inhales deeply. “Can I see her?”

“She should be sleeping, but I suspect you’ll disobey me either way. Don’t keep her up too long,”

Alisaie smiles tiredly at Urianger when he walks into their room. “So it will be rather crowded in here soon.”

He smiles to return hers. Alisaie’s confidence always had an odd way of making Urianger feel at ease, even in peril. “Does this not alarm thee?”

“I’ve survived a lot worse. I can’t imagine that after facing Garlemald in both Ala Mhigo and Doma, it will be two infants that best me.” She smirks, and he can’t help but agree. She may be small, but she’s strong.

“I sincerely hope-“

“ALISAIE!” The other platinum blonde stands in the doorway, out of breath and frazzled. “Must you keep nearly dying every time I look the other direction?”

“I can’t say I mustn't.” She chuckles, and Alphinaud crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes.

Urianger looks upon his brother-in-law with sympathy. Alisaie is, indeed, a difficult woman to love.


	5. Motherhood

Alisaie hates nothing more than being fretted over. As if being bedridden is not horrible enough, Alphinaud had called upon their mother to keep an eye on her.

On the one hand, she is annoyed that her brother deemed her incapable of taking care of herself. _“With Urianger away in Dravania I imagined you might appreciate the help.”_

On the other hand, she gratefully chomps on handful after handful of homemade (and seasonably inappropriate) ginger cookies, a recipe she never manages to make quite like her mother.

“I ate those the entire time I carried you two.” She brings Alisaie a warm cup of plain water and sits next to her. “I've always assumed that's why you love them so much.”

“They’re delicious. No need to overthink it.”

“I know.” She smiles sadly. “I'm so sorry this is happening to you, Alisaie.”

“I'm alive, they are alive, it could be worse.” Alisaie closes the lid on the tin of cookies before taking the cup. She holds it between her hands for warmth without taking a drink, as she had often done when sick as a child. Magically, it always seemed to ease any nausea. “It's just more challenging than I expected.”

“There is a reason you and Alphinaud were my first and my last,” She admits, and Alisaie raises her eyebrow. “You took a lot out of me, almost my life.”

Alisaie looks away, trying to hide her fear. “That doesn't mean I'm destined for the same.”

Nodding, the dark edge drops from her mother’s voice. “I suppose you're right.”

After a long awkward pause, Alisaie breaks the silence with a joke. “I hope you realize I have no intention of keeping to your alliterative naming convention.”

“Your father named you, actually.” Her mother doesn’t quite laugh, but she smirks. Alisaie takes that as a success. “You'll find that when this is all said and done, you'll be much more pliant to suggestions.”

“Urianger has already chosen a list of names from his favorite poems.” Alisaie rolls her eyes, and her mother faintly cringes at his name. While she and her father begrudgingly accepted her choices, they were not happy about it.

But Alisaie’s eyes lit up with fondness even in her mock disdain. Her mother can’t help but ask. “Is he good to you?”

Alisaie pauses and widens her eyes at the accusation, “of course he is.”

“And you trust him?” Her shock transitions into anger, this was why she had no intention of involving her parents in her children’s lives beyond vague communication as to their state of being. Her parents would never stop feeling betrayed by Urianger, even now that he has done nothing but prove his good intentions since the moment they announced their relationship to them. She blinks away the beginnings of frustrated tears and sets the cup down.

“More than anyone.” She stares into Alisaie’s eyes, sternly, trying to tempt weakness out of them, but she doesn’t falter.

“Your father will come around.” She comments, standing and shaking out the crumb-covered quilt Alisaie had strewn across herself.

“And you?”

“I know better than to think you mind either way.” She smiles sadly, and Alisaie wonders if she’s ever seen her smile any different. “But I think I am starting to.”

Interrupting her thought, pain shoots through Alisaie’s back, and she groans, “Apparently my ribs are hardly more than a punching bag for these two.”

“You took a liking to my bladder.” Her mother reminisces, and Alisaie winces, for once out of sympathy instead of embarrassment. “That was the source of more than one mortifying memory. There was one time when your father and I were attending a banquet…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to take some liberties with my portrayal of the Leveilleur matriarch. I didn’t want to gloss over or ignore the fact that her parents are a little bit rightfully horrified by the relationship between Alisaie and Urianger, not just because of status reasons but because it would be reasonable to assume that Urianger had behaved predatorily towards Alisaie, given that he has known her since she was born and was trusted with protecting her in Eorzea. Regardless of what Alisaie could have told them, her parents would have assumed she was being manipulated. It doesn’t help that Urianger has a tendency to be generally shady.
> 
> That said, they may all be well on their way to understanding each other from this point forward. Which is convenient, because Alisaie and Urianger are going to need all the help they can get.


	6. Welcome

In her defense, she attempts to contact him over linkpearl first. After two tries she accepts the inevitability. She already violated Krile’s orders by getting up to answer the knocking on the door to the locked portion of the Sands.

_A woman looks around anxiously when Alisaie meets her. “Is this the headquarters of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn?”_

_Alisaie shakes her head. “It used to be. They have since relocated to Revenant’s Toll.” Alisaie explains, perhaps it was not the greatest idea to reveal their location to any random frazzled visitor, but she lacked the energy necessary for self-restraint. “My brother Alphinaud is in charge of operations there. I can give him a call and let him know to expect you, but-“_

_“There’s no time for that.” She reaches into a bag and pulls out a wrapped parcel, vaguely cylindrical and hands it to Alisaie. “It is of the utmost importance that this gets in the hands of one of the Scions and away from the Garlemald Empire as soon as possible.”_

_Upon further inspection, she deduces the parcel to be a crystal. Interesting. “I am afraid I can’t help you.”_

_“Please.” She begs Alisaie, “I need to make myself hidden immediately.”_

_Before Alisaie can protest, the woman is running up the stairs. “So leaving a dangerous, Garlemald beloved crystal with a very pregnant woman is the logical answer. Of course.” She grumbles and attempts to reach Alphinaud._

The entire time she casts Teleport, she does so knowing that it is a terrible idea. If it weren’t for the terrified-for-her-life look on that woman’s face, she might have decided against it. Alphinaud needs to deal with this. Perhaps even the Warrior of Light.

When she ends up in Mor Dhona unscathed, she praises the Twelve for their mercy and attempts to shuffle as quickly as possible towards the Stones. She makes her way through the crowded bar with only a few confused glances from its patrons and quickly sneaks past F’lhammin while her back is turned. Alisaie was hoping to avoid judgment from the wiser Miqo’te.

Before she can make it to the Solar, she feels a familiar sensation. Like being a few feet underwater, sounds a little too far away, colors a little too bright. She makes a split-second decision between throwing the door open and collapsing then or bracing herself against the wall and decides to go with the latter, hoping she can minimize any damage if she faints again.

Her last thought before her vision goes black is that Krile is going to murder her when she finds out about this.

She regains her consciousness in a bed that is not her own. She breathes in deeply and recognizes the lingering scent as that of her brother. She must be in his room.

“Sister.” She feels a hand grab hers in urgency and she blinks her eyes open. Alphinaud raises the back of his hand to wipe away tears. “You’re awake.”

Out of instinct, she runs her right hand down her abdomen, seeking the familiar sensation of movement and finding none. “The babies.” She sits up in panic, revealing the sharp pain below her navel.

“Are down the hall with their father. Krile thought it best to let you sleep in peace.” Alphinaud explains, and she sighs, still uncomfortable with the emptiness inside of her. Did she miss the birth of her own children? “You are lucky to be alive.”

“I shouldn’t have…” She sniffles. Regret suddenly overwhelms her. “The crystal…”

“A coincidence. In fact, Had you not teleported here, it might have been bells before anyone found you at the Sands.” He attempts to reassure her, but she looks no less concerned.

“How long have I been unconscious?”

“A few days.” He pauses, his lip quivering. “I didn’t know if you would wake up.” She can tell he’s terrified, and she wants to comfort him, but she has a more urgent objective.

“I need to see them.” She pushes the quilt off of herself and swings her feet to the ground.

“You should not be walking-“

“Try to stop me.” She stands, and the pain is excruciating, but she suffers through it. “Where are they?”

He sighs, knowing better than to argue with her and simply offers her his shoulder for balance. “I’ll show you.”

She stands in the doorway in silence for a moment and absorbs what she’s seeing. Two infants, squirming and breathing right in front of her. One of which has its tiny little hand wrapped around Urianger’s finger, and he is so engrossed in watching them he doesn’t even notice her presence.

Until she interrupts the moment by suddenly bursting into tears. She outright sobs, crying from deep within her, all of the emotion she’d experienced in the past nine or so moons finally culminating in this one moment.

“My lady,” Urianger whispers, concerned but also wary of the sleeping infants.

“I’m sorry.” She apologizes for the noise, and Alphinaud gently lets her support her own weight. She immediately kneels down in front of her children, trying to hold back any further tears. “I’m just… so happy. Relieved. Thankful.”

“I can sympathize.” With his free hand, Urianger grasps at her shoulder. She leans into the touch, nuzzling her ear against the back of his hand and sighing deeply. “‘Tis hard to believe we brought such perfection into this world.” She nods. “Two daughters.”

She chuckles, “I imagine you have already decided on names.”

“Not without thy approval.” There’s a hint of laughter in his voice as well. There was no denying that he had already named them the second they were born. “I was thinking _Edrianne_ and _Erleanne_.”

“My mother was right.”

“Dost thou not approve?” She shakes her head.

“They’re perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had a list of possible names and flipped a coin right before writing this as to what sex the twins would be. I’m a little sad because I had a great name for two boys.


	7. Regret

Moons ago, Thancred appreciated that his fellow occupants of the Waking Sands slept so heavily. No one ever heard to question him wandering the halls in the middle of the night, or occasionally bringing back company…

But after a quarter of a bell of shrill shrieking from the nursery, he curses them all. To be fair, Urianger was usually on top of tending to the newborns. Thancred supposes even the strongest determination can only fight sleep deprivation for so long. It was not as if Thancred did not learn that lesson himself the hard way.

So he groans and trudges towards the source of the noise and gently picks her up into his arms. “Erleanne, why must you make such dreadful noises while I try to sleep?” Her crying de-escalates to a more tolerable whine, and he considers that a victory. “Your sister has no problems sleeping soundly through the night.”

He swears she looks back at him defiantly, and as if she may start wailing again, but instead she just wiggles closer to his chest and quiets. He sighs in relief. “You’re good at this.”

“‘Lhammin, what brings you here?” He turns to face her, and she shrugs.

“Couldn’t sleep.” She walks over to them and tries to beckon Erleanne out of the bard’s arms, but he refuses.

“I only just got her to stop crying, and now you wish to rob me of that achievement?” He smirks, and she concedes.

“I must admit.” She smiles, “For a time, I envied Warburton for being blessed with Minfilia’s younger years. Now that I see how child rearing has taken its toll on poor Alisaie and Urianger, I envy him less.” He sympathizes, though he was hardly a father to Minfilia in the same way that F’lhammin was her mother, he wondered what it would be like to have a child of his own. When Minfilia was young, he sometimes allowed himself to imagine that he and F’lhammin were her actual parents. As the two of them aged and he did not, however, it became harder to convince himself of such. “That may also just be my way of dealing with the fact that it is too late for me to experience it firsthand.”

He frowns. In a way remaining unmarried was of her own doing, “It’s not as if you did not have your fair share of suitors.”

“The same is true of you though, is it not?” She laughs, and he realizes he had been thinking out loud. If she had been any other woman, he would have been rightfully slapped for that comment.

“My apologies, though you have the right of it.”

“It’s not too late for you yet, Thancred.” She suggests, and he raises his eyebrow.

“I’m hardly a spring chocobo myself.”

“You’re still handsome in a sort of… rugged way.” She smirks. Like he’s a boy fumbling over his words again, his stomach flutters, and he can’t think of what to say in response.

Perceptive as she is, the young Elezen in his arms detects his discomfort and begins to cry again. With an exasperated sigh, he hands her over to F’lhammin. “You wanted this earlier, did you not?”

“She was more pleasant then.” She holds the child at arm's length, unsure of what to do to comfort the girl. Urianger interrupts them by clearing his throat.

“Mine apologies, I must have been too deeply asleep to hear her.” Without hesitation, F’lhammin hands Erleanne to her father. He attempts to soothe her, but she continues her crying. “Unfortunately this one responds better to her mother than I…”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m here, isn’t it?” Alisaie yawns and snatches the child out of her husband’s arms, bouncing and shushing her gently. Erleanne’s bright golden eyes widen, and she smiles at her mother’s face, as exhausted as it is, and Thancred feels a pang of jealousy. It would be worth it, he thinks.

“I suppose six is a crowd,” F’lhammin says quietly, announcing her departure, and as quickly as she came, she leaves.

Thancred can’t shake the feeling that she was hoping for him to follow her.


	8. Love (Part 1) (EXPLICIT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter is smut, but you will be able to skip it and not miss any plot, if you so choose. The rest of this multiple part arc will be Teen/Mature again.

“It was, Ah-“ Alisaie tries to keep her voice steady despite Urianger’s lips on her neck. “Very unusual of Thancred to offer to watch the twins.” Urianger tugs at the collar of her shirt, exposing her shoulder, and she sighs in satisfaction as he trails kisses down to her collarbone.

“Thancred can be considerate when he so chooses.” He mumbles into her skin. Warmth spreads through her, and she is suddenly less concerned by Thancred’s motives.

She hastily removes her shirt. When they rarely had moments like this, it was never for long, and she has no intention of wasting it with talking and closed mouth kisses. Urianger drops to his knees and shifts his attention to Alisaie’s abdomen, knowing exactly which patches of her skin would make her jump when his tongue runs along it. Without meaning to; Alisaie throws her head back, and the door to their room clatters against its frame. He considers urging her to move to the bed, but he also knows that the two of them are far too tired to stay awake in a horizontal position. Alisaie chuckles at the noise and slides over to solid wall.

She shimmies out of her bottoms and smallclothes and stares at him hungrily. She was insecure about the changes in her body, once. For a while, she hated the scar on her abdomen and the occasional wrinkle of looseness on her skin from being forced to stretch to accommodate the twins. In the past, Urianger had told her that it was merely another battle wound, but rather than being a result of taking a life, she had created two new ones. While there was only so much her rigorous training could bring her body back to how it had been, both she and Urianger embraced the proof of what she endured.

He ghosts his fingertips between her legs, and she shakes her head, “That-” She shudders from his touch, “won’t be necessary.” He knows this, her wetness gives that much away, but teasing her is also his favorite activity. When he’s inside of her, he’s too distracted by his own feeling to truly dedicate his attention to hers. When she’s like this, however, he is able to revel in the sounds he causes. He is particularly fond of her breathing, the way her breath hitches from pleasure or how she pants when she tries to hold back a moan or whine. Best yet is the desperate whisper he coaxes out of her when he stands, rids himself of his own clothes, and presses against her, “I want you.”

The warmth of his skin against hers is almost unbearable for Alisaie, he was so close, but not close enough. She puts her hands on his shoulders and attempts to pull herself up. He smirks at this and grabs her hips, lifting her up and pressing her back against the wall to keep her in place. She wraps her legs around his waist as he guides himself into her and she stifles a moan when he completely fills her, not wanting to make it quite so blatant to the rest of the Sands what the two of them were doing.

It doesn’t take long before Alisaie feels herself start to fall apart, and she pulls him into a kiss to distract her mouth as she reaches her peak. She seizes against him, clenching and unclenching every muscle in her body as she desperately attempts to stay silent through her orgasm. Even though she manages to be relatively quiet, Urianger still appreciates how she breathes shakily as he continues, or how her whole body seemed more relaxed than it had been in moons, every knot in her back somehow unraveling with her.

He finishes soon after, and when she releases her legs from their grip around his waist, he smiles at her and she sleepily returns his smile. “I love you.”

Alisaie smiles at his lack of formality, indicating that he too has dropped his defenses and just allowed himself to relax against her. They needed this. She considers drifting off against him, both naked and leaning against the wall, her forehead pressed against his chest and feeling as if there is nothing else in the world but the two of them.

But she is pulled from that thought by a knock at the door. “Someone is here to see you!” Y’shtola shouts urgently when they don’t respond. Alisaie snorts.

“I guess we should have seen that coming.” She observes while she yawns, and he nods, pulling away from her and dressing again.

“I will see what brings them here.” He explains, “and hopefully convince them to leave.”

She watches him sadly as he goes and starts to put her own clothes back on, but she can’t help but chuckle to herself when Urianger laughs nervously.

“My Lord, we were not expecting-”

Prompted by his flustered inability to speak, Alisaie decides to intervene. “Alphinaud, I've warned you that showing up unannounced could result in you interrupting something you’d wish you hadn’t.” She shouts before she’s able to leave, but when Alisaie opens the door and sees the recipient of her comment, she considers slamming it shut and hiding for the rest of her life. Urianger’s embarrassed expression only adds to her anxiety. “My apologies…” She clears her throat awkwardly. “Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my lack of updates lately. Work has been absolutely draining me lately and I've been suffering from some serious jet lag. Hopefully after this week I should be able to update daily again.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	9. Love (Part 2)

After a dreadfully long moment of silence, Fourchenault shakes his head and changes the subject. “Does that mean your brother is not here?”

Still mortified, Alisaie can hardly hear the question over the very faint giggling from Y’shtola a few yalms away. _‘Someone is here to see you.’_ Sure. Not like she could have been a little more specific.

“Alphinaud resides in Mor Dhona with the rest of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, my Lord,” Urianger explains, and her father looks annoyed.

“You really mustn't call me that, Urianger.” Alisaie prepares to defend her husband at Fourchenault’s words, but he seems to have a response of his own.

“I still serve House Leveilleur.” He states and Fourchenault laughs bitterly.

“I think if that were truly the case, I would not be here under these circumstances.” Urianger looks at the ground guiltily, and Alisaie reaches out to grab his hand. “But I digress. It is a little late for such a lecture, is it not?” Fourchenault forces a smile and Alisaie attempts to hide her annoyance as well. “We had hoped to see both of our children in one trip, but it looks as if we may need to change our plans.”

“We?” Alisaie finally asks.

“Your mother was with me but a moment ago. She must have gotten distracted.” Alisaie thinks of her mother cooing over the twins, and she spins around and walks towards the nursery. Any excuse to escape this awkward conversation.

Urianger apologizes as Alisaie walks away. Noticing that Fourchenault still looks discontent, he apologizes again, “You caught her off guard.”

“It seems we’re even, then.” He crosses his arms and sighs. Urianger knows what is really upsetting the man. Alisaie and her father had always been close, much closer than she had ever been with her mother, and definitely much closer than Alphinaud had been with him. Now she regarded him coldly and with fear. As a father, Urianger can sympathize, though he also understands why Alisaie is keeping her distance. “I guess we should join them.”

Urianger nods and leads him to the nursery. Alisaie holds Edrianne in her arms and looks to her father hopefully, like a child bringing home artwork from school as if to say ‘Look at what I've made’ and awaiting affirmation. Fourchenault softens, and Urianger lets go of tension he didn’t realize he was holding.

Her mother is thoroughly enraptured in Erleanne, showering the infant with attention. “How old are they now?” She asks to no one in particular, and after no noticeable reaction from her father, Alisaie frowns and turns back to her mother.

“Almost 6 moons.”

“When you were that age, you’d cry every time we left your sight.” Her mother remembers fondly, and Alisaie flinches in fake embarrassment. “Sometimes even I wasn’t enough for you, your father had to bring you to work with him occasionally.”

Urianger glances at Fourchenault, who smiles sadly at the memory. Thancred coughs from where he stands, completely ignored in the room they’ve all gathered in. “Are the two of you planning on staying then?”

“At least for the night, if you’ll have us.” Alisaie reluctantly nods at her mother’s suggestion.

“The rooms aren’t the nicest, but there are plenty of free ones.” Thancred points out, and the older Elezen woman nods. “You’re probably hungry after your trip?”

Urianger raises his eyebrow at Thancred who smiles sympathetically. Urianger is thankful for his friend’s natural charm and thoughtfulness. “No need to dote on us, dear.”

Thancred responds in a flirty tone, “It’s my pleasure.”

At her mother’s giggling, Alisaie sighs. “Thancred, you don’t cook.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t subject your parents to my cooking. But ‘Lhammin is known for her Ul’Dahn cuisine.” Urianger raises his eyebrow again. The Miqo’te has been at the Sands a lot more often lately, and he suspects the rogue is to blame. “I’m sure she’d appreciate the opportunity to show off to someone other than the usual Scions.”

“I could use a nap, first, if you all wouldn’t mind.” Alisaie’s mother asks as she puts down Erleanne.

“I’ll give you a tour then. Both of you.” Fourchenault nods politely and as Thancred leads them out, he turns to Urianger and mouths _‘you’re welcome.'_

When they’re alone, Alisaie sighs. “He hates me.”

“Unlikely.” Urianger tries to be reassuring, but Alisaie’s expression is sad and thoughtful. As much as he wants to intervene, he knows that Alisaie and Fourchenault needed to work this out among themselves.


	10. Love (Part 3)

“If this is no longer the headquarters of the Scions, what purpose does this establishment serve exactly?” Fourchenault asks over dinner.

“Our collection of tomes was much too large to transport to the Rising Stones, so I protect them and conduct my research here in Vesper Bay,” Urianger explains.

“Have you been keeping up with your studies, Alisaie?” Fourchenault asks. Alisaie considers her answer. In a way, yes. She has all but mastered red magic, but she knows that’s not the answer he’s looking for. “I’ve heard about your brother and the Warrior of Light, but not much about your activities. Maybe it’s time you start thinking of what you’re going to do with your time, now.”

She narrows her eyes. “I’m perfectly fine with how things are.”

“I can’t imagine you’re content to remain a glorified librarian for the rest of your life.” Fourchenault judges in such a way that Alisaie can’t help but snap.

“Is that not exactly what Sharlayan has become?” Alisaie raises her voice, and the table falls quiet. “You disparage the Scions but benefit from their work. They’ve discovered more about Aether through practice than any of you could ever imagine from your sheltered bubble in the north. Not to mention, if Garlemald had not been stopped from taking over Eorzea, what would stop them from setting their eyes on Sharlayan next?” After no response, she continues. “I have been instrumental in freeing Ala Mhigo and Doma, and the maintenance of such freedom has been taking up quite a bit of my time lately. I apologize if that is not enough _activity_ for you.”

“You’ve always been the more modest one between you and your brother.” Her mother contributes, neutrally. “It only makes sense that we would have been regaled by tales of your brother’s accomplishments while yours have been glossed over. You’ve never been the type to seek glory for your actions.”

Alisaie can’t tell if that was intended to be an insult or a compliment, but it still annoys her. “Don’t bring Alphinaud into this. At least he takes any action at all.”

“Alisaie is a very talented Red Mage.” Thancred interrupts, suddenly, as uncomfortable with the argument as everyone else at the table.

“You’re such a smart woman, Alisaie. I don’t want to see you waste your talent simply waving around a rapier at the whims of the Alliance.” Fourchenault all but ignores Thancred’s comment.

“Simply.” She repeats, disdain in her voice. She fails to hold back tears. “If you think so lowly of me, why are you even here?” When her father doesn’t respond, she pushes her still full plate away and stands. “I’m sorry, F’lhammin, thank you for this lovely meal.” The Miqo'te nods and Alisaie storms off.

“It’s probably not my place, but, I think you should probably go after her.” Thancred states matter-of-factly and Fourchenault is shocked by his candor. “You need to apologize.”

“Apology implies guilt.” He bristles. “I do not regret anything I’ve said.”

“Alisaie believes you hate her,” Urianger says, accidentally, and regrets it as soon as Fourchenault inhales sharply.

“That was never my intention.”

“Maybe you should correct her, then,” Thancred suggests.

Fourchenault looks to his wife, who shrugs.

* * *

 

Alisaie holds Erleanne close as she cries. “I don’t care what you do,” She explains to the newborn. “You could worship Zodiark, and I’d still love you.” Erleanne babbles wordlessly in return. “I could never make you feel this way.”

“It doesn’t happen on purpose.” Her father interrupts, and even though she’s angry with him, she’s afraid to show weakness. “They’ll make you feel much worse.”

“I-” She sniffles, “I just don’t understand why you can’t accept the life I’ve made for myself here.” She runs her fingers through her daughter’s hair. “Urianger, these two, they’re my family.”

“And where does that leave your parents?” Alisaie feels her anger slowly fade. “Or Sharlayan, your home.”

“Sharlayan isn’t for me.” She tries to explain. “I think the collection of knowledge for its own sake is noble, I even fell in love with an academic. But when I see people suffering, I have to do something.”

He sighs and stands next to her, holding out his hand cautiously to Erleanne, who grasps it with her fist. “You sound like my father. _To ignore the plight of those one might conceivably save is not wisdom, it is indolence_.” He frowns. “We all have our own ways of approaching the world. If being a Scion is yours, I can support that.”

“I’ve never fully considered myself a Scion, to be honest.” She admits. “The Scions of the Seventh Dawn and I often walk the same path, that much is true, but unlike Alphinaud, I am no fan of politics and diplomacy.”

“That sounds more like the Alisaie I know.” Fourchenault laughs.

“Not to mention I have a greater responsibility, now.” She smiles at the child in her arms, and he nods. “I love the realm, I love Urianger, but I never thought I could love anything as much as I love my children.”

He puts his free hand on her shoulder. “We have that in common.”


	11. Love (Part 4)

“But of course, Lyse is not content to remain back at Ala Ghiri with the Warrior of Light and me, so she joins the Alliance in their assault on the Specula Imperatoris.” Alisaie explains, “And presumably to negotiate a surrender, Alphinaud joins them.” Her father leans in intently, listening to the story. “So the Warrior of Light and I are watching from some distance away, and everything seems to be going fine, and then we hear the cannon fire. The Empire fires on their _own troops_ just to stop us from getting our hands on their installation.” Her mother’s eyes widen in horror. “As you can imagine, I’m practically hysterical. I run in the direction of the explosion before the Warrior of Light can even stop me. If it weren’t for Raubahn reminding me of the other wounded Alliance soldiers, I imagine I would have torn the whole place apart looking for Alphinaud.”

“Does the Empire’s cruelty know no bounds?” Her mother asks and Alisaie shrugs.

“They are lucky Alphinaud was relatively unharmed.” She laments, “Or I likely would have burned Garlemald to the ground.” Though her mother is conflicted about the violence in her daughter’s voice, she nods in agreement.

“Interesting.” Fourchenault interrupts, “I know you have no love for academia, but have you considered that your experiences put you in a unique position to document the events of the Seventh Astral Era?”

Alisaie looks at her father suspiciously. “I can’t say I have.” She catches Urianger raising his eyebrows in consideration, “Why is that?”

“You made a good point, earlier.” He explains. “In Sharlayan, we only hear second-hand accounts of these battles. You, conversely, witnessed them all yourself.”

“I don’t know…” She shifts uncomfortably. “I’d imagine Alphinaud would be better suited to that sort of undertaking.”

“He may be more persuasive, my Lady,” Urianger argues, “But thy tales are more compelling.” Her father nods.

“You’ve never heard his perspective on the Dragonsong War.” She offers, suddenly self-conscious.

“Just because your brother has something to say, doesn’t mean you cannot as well.” Fourchenault sighs, “But that’s up to you to decide, I promised I would respect your decisions from this point forward.”

Alisaie smiles. “I promise I will consider it. Who knows, I may find myself bored if the Scions ever succeed in securing peace in Eorzea.”

“There’s much more to Hydaelyn than just Eorzea,” Urianger remarks affectionately and grabs her hand under the table.

“And there’s much more to the universe than just Hydaelyn.” She adds, running her thumb across his palm. “So I suppose our work may never be done.” She smiles at him and is immediately distracted by his face. Despite the fact that his goggles shield his eyes from most, the two of them share a unique form of eye contact that she still finds herself lost in. She forgets her parents are present for a moment, only returning to reality when she realizes that her mother is looking at them with the same expression she usually reserves for putting her and Alphinaud in matching outfits. “But that doesn’t mean I can't accomplish both.” She yawns. “When I’m not being kept awake all night by these children. I’m going to go check on them one last time and see if I can get some sleep.” Urianger squeezes her hand before releasing it.

“I want to see them _at least_ once before I retire to bed as well.” Her mother adds, and Alisaie stands, leading her mother to the nursery.

“I want to thank you, Urianger.” Fourchenault begins as soon as the women have left the room. “If it weren’t for your comment, I may have irreparably damaged my relationship with my daughter.”

“My Lady has always held her family in high regard. Being at odds with her father has been causing her a great deal of torment.”

“Admittedly, I assumed you were to blame for our distance,” Fourchenault confesses. “I believed you intentionally drove us apart so that she may find solace with you instead.” Urianger grimaces. “I apologize for that. It is clear that you love Alisaie and only have her best interests at heart. It was unfair of me to assume your intentions.”

“My Lord-”

“I’ve told you already how I feel about such honorifics.” He reminds Urianger, who immediately launches into his apology.

“Mine apologies, _sir_.” Fourchenault smiles.

“You are still intimidated by me.” Urianger hesitantly agrees, and the older man chuckles. “You are family now; you can call me Fourchenault.” Urianger sighs, still unsure whether or not he is comfortable with referring to someone he has seen as his superior for so long by his first name. “Perhaps even ‘ _father_ ,' in time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus marks the end of the first act of this story. There will be a substantial time jump between this chapter and the next. I'm also going to be adding significantly more minor relationships into this story (between NPCs).
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me so far!


	12. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally giving some personality to the WOL, who, while still gender ambiguous and race ambiguous, is definitely a bisexual loldragoon. (not unlike my main, though she's a female midlander. feel free to picture whoever you want though!)
> 
> Also, 3 years have passed between chapter 11 and 12. The twins are 4, Alisaie is 24, and Urianger is 23/37.

The platinum-haired child cheers as her mother dodges the Warrior of Light’s attacks. Alisaie steps out of the way of the dragoon’s well-timed jumps, evading almost all of them before she’s too distracted by her own casting to notice the dragon mirage only a yalm away from her face.

The dive knocks her onto her back, and she can hear the Warrior laughing as they approach. When Alisaie sees their face, she grins. “Well played.”

“I try.” The Warrior offers her a hand, and she takes it, letting the adventurer pull her to her feet. Alisaie dusts herself off and hobbles over to the spectators, her one daughter watching her with wide eyes and the other underneath Urianger’s arm, pretending to read along with him.

The Warrior of Light sits on the ground next to Erleanne, whose eyes are still wide, and stretches. The small girl looks at them in awe and tries to reach for their lance before she’s delicately averted. “I want one of those!”

“Maybe when you’re older.” The Warrior raises her eyebrow at her sparring partner. Alisaie jokingly gasps.

“You don’t want to be a caster like your parents?” She asks Erleanne, who shakes her head.

“No way!” Erleanne wrinkles her nose in disgust, and Alisaie laughs.

“I don’t know whether to blame you or Estinien for corrupting my daughter,” Urianger smirks at that, closing his book before interjecting.

“If Erleanne knew the relative frequency with which our adventurer friend spends time in an infirmary rather than a battlefield I imagine she would change her mind.”

“You wound me!” The Warrior pouts.

“I am not the only one…” Urianger deadpans and Alisaie cackles.

“Maybe if you had children of your own, you’d learn to step out of the way once in awhile.” Alisaie offers, watching Edrianne mumble something unintelligible against Urianger’s sleeve before reaching for his closed book. He hands it to the child, and she opens it up to a page somewhere in the middle.

The Warrior groans at the thinly veiled question, “I don’t see that happening anytime soon.”

Alisaie raises her eyebrow. It’s not as if the Warrior ever mentioned being in a relationship before, but Alisaie had assumed that someone so well respected in the realm must have someone she considered more than a friend. “Surely you’ve found someone special?”

Erleanne attempts to reach for the lance again before the dragoon swats her hand away. “In all honesty, every time I've admitted mere attraction to someone, they’ve sacrificed themselves to save the realm… or died in other ways. I’d rather not go through that again if I can help it.” They reach out and rustle the child’s hair, smiling. “I’ll just continue making my rounds winning over all of the other Scions’ children and recruiting a new generation of dragoons.”

While her curiosity made her want to push for more information, Alisaie respects the Warrior too much to pry and simply nods before changing the subject. “So have you seen the newest one yet?”

“He is certainly adorable, if unexpected.” The dragoon laughs, “You should really come with me next time, it would be sort of nostalgic for all three of us to be back in Doma again…”

Alisaie smiles, thinking of herself, the Warrior of Light, and Lyse overlooking the Yanxia, much older now than they had been when they liberated it. They had done a lot of growing up, the three of them. It seemed like just yesterday that Alisaie was bedridden from injuries in Rhalgr’s Reach, but the girls were 4 winters old now, so that would have been over 5 summers ago.

But time moves ever forward, and all of them were moving with it. Alisaie glances over at her ageless husband, watching Edrianne with amusement as she dragged her index finger across the page to imitate him.

Maybe not all of them.


	13. Moving On

Urianger walks in to find Thancred laughing hysterically, Alphinaud’s wish list of books long discarded in favor of an unmarked tome.

Upon closer inspection, Urianger realizes what it is that Thancred is reading and makes his presence known. “Have you nothing better to do than spy upon my most personal thoughts?”

Thancred continues cackling, “Are you sure you’ve never trained to be a bard, my friend?” Urianger sighs. “I’m relatively certain had these words been written about me, I would have fallen in love with you in an instant.”

Being quite skilled in hiding embarrassment, the Elezen retorts, “Then I suppose it’s better for F’lhammin’s sake that I’m not drawn to privacy-disregarding rogues.” Thancred ignores this and continues skimming the handwritten pages.

“I may have to repurpose this one,” Thancred clears his throat and reads in his most sultry voice, “ _The first time she cried out my name in the same cadence as she might a prayer to the Twelve, I recognized I may never experience such an extraordinary love again, not in this world nor any other_.”

Urianger knows he can hardly defend himself. When he and Alisaie first became lovers, he had documented almost every thought that went through his head in the journal Thancred now held. His only mistake had been leaving it in the library and not his own room.

Thancred wipes away tears of laughter, and Urianger can’t help but chuckle a bit himself. While he still believes Alisaie is worthy of pages and pages of flowery prose, he can admit that in hindsight he may have been a bit over-sentimental. “Who will taunt me when you are gone?”

“I’m moving, not dying.” Thancred reminds him, and Urianger crosses his arms. “Plus, you’ll all be joining me in Revenant's Toll soon enough. Now that the girls are a bit older, it's not as if you need me."

"But your presence is generally appreciated. Both of you." Urianger frowns, “Is it too late to convince F’lhammin to join us in Vesper Bay instead?” He suggests and Thancred smirks.

“I’m starting to think you may miss her more than you’ll miss me.” Urianger shrugs, it is true that he’ll miss his favorite babysitter and cook. “Maybe if you write her a note about how you _recognized you may never experience such extraordinary cooking again, not in this world nor any other_ , she may change her mind.”

Rolling his eyes, “It’s as if all of my trepidation regarding your future absence has vanished, suddenly.” Urianger picks up the scroll Thancred let fall to the floor. Taking advantage of the rare opportunity to transport items from the Sands to the Stones, Alphinaud requested a number of books for their library. “I’ll even help.”

Thancred closes Urianger’s journal and puts it back where he found it, “Best not traumatize Alphinaud by including this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end of the Thancred/Urianger bromance, only the beginning of a new chapter... at least that's what I'm telling myself. Now Alphinaud has to deal with Thancred's commentary :P
> 
> Also, I made the twins (grown up) in character creator and if you're interested you can find my screenshots here: https://imgur.com/a/UTZtR


	14. Visit (Part 1)

Erleanne runs laps around the deck of the small merchant ship, causing Alphinaud anxiety. He almost jumps out of his skin when the young girl slips and falls flat on her back, but rather than crying she just breathes deeply and shakily for a second and brushes herself off when she stands.

He's sometimes blown away by how much she's like her mother, though he remembers how many injuries Alisaie suffered as a child and shudders.

Alisaie sits cross-legged and watches Edrianne scribble on a piece of parchment with Alphinaud’s nice pen, cringing as she covers her tiny hands with black ink.

“Not that I mind but,” Alphinaud speaks in Alisaie’s direction, “Why bring the twins along rather than leaving them with your husband?”

The Warrior of Light turns to Alphinaud and speaks matter-of-factly, “Because Lyse specifically asked her to.”

“But we could have teleported-” Alphinaud is cut off by Erleanne crashing into him, giggling as she hugs his leg for stability.

“I wanted them to meet their new cousin... of sorts.” Alisaie smirks, “Since it’s not like they’ll be getting actual cousins any time soon.”

Alphinaud’s face reddens, and he pouts. “You don’t know that for a fact. I’ve just been-”

“Busy, I know.” Alisaie turns to the Warrior of Light. “I’ve heard that one before.” The Warrior of Light opens their mouth in protest.

“I suppose you’ll have plenty of advice for our new mother friend.” Alphinaud steers the conversation away from criticizing their life choices, and the Warrior smiles gratefully.

“None that she will listen to.” Alisaie shrugs, “Lyse is too stubborn for that.”

The Warrior of Light nods, “Last time I saw her, she almost punched a handmaiden for recommending she let Kaien cry all night without comforting him.”

Alisaie laughs, “I would have punched her too.”

Erleanne starts to tire, yawning and slowing down reluctantly, heading back towards the rest of them and dropping down dramatically next to her mother. The Warrior of Light returns to their previous activity of watching the sunset over the horizon, every direction ocean as far as the eye could see. Alphinaud is tempted to join them, but some amount of nervousness stops him from abandoning his place standing beside his sister and nieces.

Alisaie glances at her brother and notices the way he looks longingly at the back of the Warrior’s head and raises her eyebrow. She stores away that observation for later and lifts her arm so that her sleepy daughter has something to lean against. Erleanne obliges and snuggles against her mother’s side.

Edrianne continues to scribble away, completely unaware that the sun is even setting. Alphinaud locates a particularly radiant crystal he carries for this purpose (much more convenient than toting around any other source of light) and hands it to her. When she realizes that it’s illuminating enough to allow her to continue drawing despite the sudden lack of sunlight, she mumbles “thank you” to her uncle and goes back to her task.

The Warrior of Light notices the look of smug satisfaction on Alphinaud’s face and grins to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 4.1 may have completely derailed my plans for this arc. Also, I may have implied before that I wasn't going to pair off the WoL with anyone. I am not sure I can keep that promise anymore...


	15. Visit (Part 2)

“This place has really come together,” Alisaie whispers to Yugiri, genuinely impressed by the state of Doma Castle, trying not to wake the two four-year-olds she was carrying on either hip.

“That’s primarily thanks to Lyse.” Yugiri shrugs and leads them into a modest hallway. “I hope these accommodations are to your liking…” She points to a door, “This is for you and your children, Alisaie. Alphinaud…” She spins around, “Is across the hall.”

“What about me?” The Warrior of Light sighs and Yugiri yawns. Alisaie assumes Lyse must have Yugiri helping her with the baby since she’s alienated all of the official help. That would explain the exhaustion at least.

“Hien wanted to offer you to stay in his suite. An apology for his not being here for your visit.” The Warrior of Light pretends to mull it over before nodding enthusiastically. Alisaie wondered why Lyse wasn’t staying in Hien’s suite, but she has more pressing matters to attend to.

“I’m going to go ahead drop these two off in the _peasant’s quarters_.” The Warrior of Light practically cackles as Alisaie disappears into the room for a few moments.

“So is Hien away much?” Alphinaud asks and Yugiri nods.

“While he doesn’t technically rule over the Steppe, he checks up on it often. That’s where he is now.” She explains, “My people have proven to be content ruling themselves, but the Xaela, as you know, have their regular squabbles and disputes that need an outside perspective occasionally.”

“I should probably check up on the Mol tribe. I haven’t been to the Steppe in years…” The Warrior of Light hums. “Did I ever tell you, Alphinaud, about how I ran into Estinien on the Steppe? We were both trying to find the same dragon-”

“Alright, now take me to the Prince before I die in anticipation.” Alisaie emerges, speaking noticeably as she shuts the door. Yugiri and the Warrior of Light both cringe.

“He’s not… technically the Prince.” Yugiri reminds her, and Alisaie’s eyes widen.

Alphinaud switches into lecture mode, “Naturally, as Hien and Lyse are not-”

“-I’ll take you to Kaien, though.” Yugiri smiles and the Warrior of Light smirks at Alphinaud’s flustered expression from being interrupted.

The three of them follow Yugiri down a series of hallways, and they are all pleasantly surprised to find it void of imperials, unlike the last time they were all here.

The door to Lyse’s room is wide open, and Alisaie is surprised by how modest it is. Rather than one befitting someone on par with a Queen, it looks more or less like Alisaie’s room at the Rising Stones: technically hers, but also intentionally temporary.

“Alisaie!” Lyse perks up when she notices them enter the room. “I’d hug you, but my arms are a bit full.”

“No need.” Alisaie smiles and holds out her arms. “I’d much rather you let me hold this little guy.”

Lyse nods and lets Alisaie get a good look at the boy before handing him over. His eyes were a stormy blue and the small patch of hair on his head was a light brown color. He looked more like his mother than his father, but the same was true of her own daughters. “Isn’t he handsome?”

Lyse grins pridefully. “I try.”

“I apologize if it’s rude to ask but…” Alisaie bounces Kaien a bit, “You and Hien? How did that happen?”

“That,” Lyse laughs, “is a story that requires drinks.” Alphinaud and the Warrior of Light both perk up at that, having been stuck on a ship with children for the past few days.

Lyse tries to take back Kaien before she’s interrupted. “I will take him.” Yugiri offers, quickly.

“I really appreciate all you’ve done.” Lyse feels the need to add and Yugiri nods.

Lyse brings them to a smaller sitting room, and Alisaie notices how uncomfortable Lyse looks in Doman fashion. While the baggy silk was probably more forgiving when she first had Kaien, Alisaie also knows that Lyse has likely been training as vehemently as she had. The Highlander disappears and returns with a ceramic bottle and 4 mugs, setting them down on the table in front of them.

“It sure is nice to drink this without the looming threat of death.” The Warrior of Light hastily pours themselves a full mug and practically chugs it. Alisaie laughs.

“And yet you always drink like that’s the case.” The Warrior of Light pours themselves a second, ignoring Alisaie’s criticism.

“We are here to interrogate Lyse, not me.” They remind, and Lyse inhales deeply.

“So. During the castle construction last spring.” Lyse starts, halfway through her own drink. Alphinaud, too, has been trying to keep up with the Warrior of Light and Alisaie gingerly sips on hers, not wanting to spend the rest of the evening ill. “My unique ability to breathe underwater was heavily utilized while we were still draining the water away. Not that I wasn’t already happy to help. If it weren’t for Doma, we wouldn’t have been able to free Ala Mhigo.”

Alisaie nods, “Yet they didn’t ask our adventurer friend or me for help…” She might be a bit offended.

“Hien did contact me asking about you two.” Alphinaud offers, his voice already a bit slurred. “You were in Dravania and the Warrior of Light, if I recall, was in Ishgard.”

“Anyway,” Lyse continues, ignoring the siblings’ bickering. “There was one particular area of the castle that we had not intended to drain because we were relatively sure there was a crate full of explosives somewhere in the vicinity and we didn’t want to risk disturbing them.”

“Understandable.”

“But, there was also a cache of weapons still in crates in the same area. Possibly not even destroyed by the water. Which I figured could be useful to recover.” She shrugs. “So naturally, I ignored Hien’s wishes and looked for them anyway.”

Alisaie flinches. “You didn’t.”

“So I start bringing the crates to the surface, one by one. Everything is well and good until I accidentally drop one…” She sighs. “And it exploded.”

Alisaie leans in, “Clearly you were okay.”

“Barely.” Lyse shrugs. “I was unconscious for a few days. Apparently, I hit my head on something. But other than that I was relatively unscathed.”

“What did Hien say?”

“When I was finally able to leave the infirmary, we argued for hours. He said that I could have brought the whole castle down.” She smiles, “Which is fair. But he also admitted he was terrified that I would never wake up and it would be his fault for asking for my help.”

“Ridiculous, but go on,” Alisaie suggests.

“I told him as much, but I could see the fear in his eyes, and I knew he was telling the truth. I don’t know if it was a combination of the adrenaline from screaming at each other for so long followed by the warm feeling I was getting from how he was looking at me with such concern, but I couldn’t help myself.” She shrugs. “And the following winter, Kaien was born.”

“Yugiri seems a bit hostile,” Alphinaud observes, and Lyse shakes her head.

“She’s not jealous if that’s what you’re implying.” Lyse sighs. “She’s a bit unhappy with me for bringing so much controversy to her best friend. She thinks I should marry him.”

“Was that not the plan?” Alphinaud’s eyebrows are raised, and Lyse frowns.

“Hien is a close friend.” She starts, sadly. “But I’m not in love with him or anything.”

“And Yugiri thinks you should marry him anyway.” Alphinaud summarizes, and she nods.

“She thinks it’s unfair to Kaien. But Hien doesn’t want to marry me, either. Even if he did ask.”

“What makes you think that?” Alisaie asks as she watches the Warrior of Light pour their fourth drink, by her count.

“I think he has feelings for Cirina, and truthfully she would be good for him.” She smiles genuinely and Alphinaud groans.

“This is all very complicated.” Alisaie can tell he’s drunk because he wouldn’t have been so blunt otherwise.

“At least I have Kaien to show for it.” She yawns. “Even though he’s exhausting. How did you survive two of them, Alisaie?”

“I had a lot of help.” Alisaie yawns as well, “And a lot of sleep. I might retire a bit early.” She finishes her drink and stands.

“I’m probably going to do the same soon.” Lyse stands. “Do you all know how to get to your rooms?”

They all nod, and with that, Alisaie and Lyse are gone.

The next morning, Alisaie wakes up to a headache and “MOMMY!” Her eyes snap open, and she sees Erleanne standing on the top of a dresser while Edrianne looks on in horror.

Alisaie blinks to clear her eyes, and she hears a loud thunk that reverberates through the floor, and she prays that her daughter is not injured. Erleanne still stands on the dresser though, giggling at her sister’s distress.

“Don’t you dare!” She puts on her best mom voice and Erleanne stops in her tracks. Alisaie stares at her firmly for a few moments until Erleanne sits down and Edrianne relaxes.

Alisaie stands, massaging her temple as she removes Erleanne from the tall piece of furniture and puts her back on their bed. “I should go investigate that noise. I think it came from your uncle’s room.” The girls nod and she wanders across the hall.

When she knocks, a very embarrassed Warrior of Light answers the door. Alisaie struggles to hide her amusement. “I assure you, everyone and everything are unbroken in here.”

Alisaie attempts to look past the adventurer, but they shake their head and further block sight into the room. Alisaie grins. “I don’t believe that is your room, esteemed guest.”

The Warrior of Light attempts to brush it off nonchalantly. “I couldn’t find my room last night.”

“Couldn’t, or didn’t want to?” Alisaie glances at her friend questioningly, and the Warrior of Light narrows their eyes, stepping backward and closing the door in Alisaie’s face.

She laughs all the way across the hall.


	16. Visit (Part 3) (EXPLICIT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help the opportunity/challenge to write gender ambiguous smut, even though I had to use a lot of cringe-worthy euphemisms that I am not proud of. You won't miss any plot if you skip over this!

Alphinaud knows that when the Warrior of Light looks at him with flushed cheeks and their bottom lip between their teeth, he is entirely done for.

Lyse and Alisaie leave the room, and Alphinaud sips his drink, peering over it at the Warrior of Light across the table. “And then there were two.”

“An apt observation.” They giggle, running the tip of their foot slowly along his calf.

“Do you need something?” He blurts out when the contact makes him shiver.

“I think we both do.” They stand and walk to the doorway, turning back and leaning against the frame, watching to see if he’ll follow them. He obliges, finishing his drink and theirs, and follows them back to his room.

Before they can shut the door behind him, he attacks their lips with his and wraps his hands around their waist. They go soft under his touch, and he can feel the muscle and tension in their lower back. Such is the burden of being the Warrior of Light, he supposes.

They moan when he pulls away before closing and locking the door and leading them to the bed. He pushes them onto their back and climbs on top of them, gazing down at the person he’s been pining after for so long. The adventurer stares back at him, eyes full of lust and possibly guilt. He hopes he can take care of both of those things before the night is over.

“You look like a man with a mission.” They laugh as he kisses their jaw, keeping his mouth occupied as he undoes the clasps on their vest. He finds it apt that they wear armor, even to social visits. They don't seem too sad to see it go, though, and help him discard of it into a pile next to his bed before tugging at his shirt as well.

Their bare skin is marred with scars from many battles and taut from the dense muscle beneath it. Unlike Alphinaud's previous lovers, any softness is contained only to the most intimate of areas. He feels special for being able to experience them like this, though on some level he knows he’s one of many.

“Don’t just stare at me.” The Warrior of Light commands, and he grins sheepishly.

“I can’t help myself, I’ve been dreaming of this for years.” They roll their eyes and lift themselves up to kiss him, surreptitiously removing the tie from his hair and watching it cascade around his shoulders.

“Stop talking.” He nods and kisses back, caressing their chest with his hand and feeling accomplished when their nipples harden under his touch. He breaks away, and trails kisses down their throat and abdomen, crawling back so that he can better access their thighs and what lies between them. He kisses the skin near their knee and tries to ease the goosebumps that spread across their skin by stroking their outer thigh with his palm. “Aren’t you a tease.”

“Weren’t you just giving me a hard time for talking too much?” He asks, and the vibration of his voice teases them even more, causing them to lift off the bed desperately.

He grabs both of their thighs and holds them apart, licking the entirety of their sex with a flat tongue. They grab his hair and groan as he circles the sensitive arousal with his lips, and he has to resist the urge to laugh at how undone they are. The stoic adventurer, known for their silent affirmative nod and also, apparently, moaning eagerly with someone between their legs.

He’s never disappointed a lover with his tongue and the way the Warrior of Light whimpers and rocks their hips against his mouth, they will not be the first. He moistens two fingers with his saliva and presses inside of the adventurer, searching for the spot that makes them tighten their grip on his hair. Alphinaud holds their thighs in place as they approach climax, moaning and panting as he pleasures them with his tongue and his fingers stroke them on the inside. Their whole body shudders when they come, and he doesn’t stop until they can’t take the stimulation anymore, pushing him away.

The Warrior of Light pulls him into a kiss and caresses his back lazily, still not quite recovered from their orgasm. “You look cute with your hair down.”

“That’s all you have to say?” He smirks, and they lick their lips, trailing their hand down his back and grabbing his bare backside.

“Your butt is cute too.” His hardness presses against the Warrior’s stomach, and they reach to grab it, grasping him in their palm and circling their thumb over his head.

They sit up and push him onto his back, straddling his knees and stroking him as they watch his expressions. He throws his head back and closes his eyes, breathing heavily.

While he’s distracted, the Warrior kisses around the base of his shaft without interrupting their hand. They kiss from the hilt to the tip before enveloping all of him in their mouth, not even gagging as he nearly hits the back of their throat, though when the adventurer looks up at him, he can see their eyes watering. The Warrior of Light pulls back and releases him with a wet pop, grinning when he moans himself.

They settle somewhere in the middle, the adventurer licking and sucking on his head while they stroke his shaft with their open fist. As they find the pace that makes him pant the hardest, he tangles his own fingers in their hair and gives himself over to pleasure. He whimpers as he comes as well, harder than he has in a long time. The Warrior of Light wipes their mouth after they swallow, making sure he watches as they do it, and he feels suddenly self-conscious when he realizes who exactly this is. He’s sharing a bed with the person that has saved the realm on numerous occasions, and they just made sure to hold eye contact with him while they licked his release off of their lips.

The adventurer kisses him, and he wraps his arms around their back, pulling them closer. Both of them were uncomfortably sweaty, even though the weather outside was actually a bit chilly, but they were more content together than apart.

The Warrior of Light falls asleep before he does, face against his chest and snoring lightly as he plays with their hair. He could get used to this. 


	17. Visit (Part 4)

When breakfast rolls around, Alisaie notices that the Warrior of Light is suspiciously absent, and Alphinaud practically drags his feet to sit down across from her.

Alisaie chuckles, “You look awfully dour considering what you were up to last night.”

He reaches across the table and steals Alisaie’s tea before cringing at how sweet it is. “I don’t know that this is an appropriate topic of conversation considering our present company.” He looks to the two toddlers and Alisaie shrugs.

“It’s not like they know what they’re talking about. Do you ladies?” Edrianne shakes her head, and Erleanne defiantly nods. “See?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He mumbles, and his gaze drops, avoiding eye contact with his curious sister.

“Was it not everything you’ve dreamed?” She teases, and he frowns.

“No, it was.” He wipes his eyes, and Alisaie realizes he’s on the verge of tears. Despite the fact that the likely cause of those tears was the eikon slayer, she suddenly feels protective. “But that feeling wasn’t mutual, apparently.”

Her face transitions into something more serious and she leans forward, questioning, “Everything seemed fine this morning…”

“I thought so too.” He sniffles. “And then came the ‘ _I’m not looking for anything serious right now_ ’ talk.”

“Oh Alphinaud,” Alisaie resists the urge to remind him that the Warrior of Light is acting predictably, not only because of their history of past relationships but also because the adventurer was carrying around a lot of baggage. It was only just recently that their adventurer friend had explained their opposition to settling down, citing the untimely deaths of their past lovers. “I’m sorry.”

“I just need to take my mind off of things.” He says mostly to himself, and Alisaie shakes her head.

“There’s still a long time before we return home, and you simply wish to ignore the problem and hope it goes away?”

“Pray tell, how do you think I should handle it?” He asks, bitterly, and the children go silent.

“Perhaps by telling them how you really feel?” Alisaie suggests as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. He scoffs.

“The Warrior of Light has made their feelings perfectly clear, insisting otherwise would only serve to embarrass me further.” He sighs. “I already told you that I would rather not talk about this. My pride has taken enough of a hit without your judgment.”

“I’m not-” Alisaie attempts to defend herself, but he stands, grabbing a piece of fruit from the table with as much annoyance as he can portray in such a neutral action. “Fine, go sulk by yourself then.” She mutters as he turns to walk away, suddenly irritated as well.

“Uncle Alphy is sad,” Edrianne observes and Alisaie’s scowl transitions into a sad smile. “And Mommy is angry.”

“We’ve been through worse.” Alisaie tries to assure the girl but she still looks concerned, Edrianne’s golden eyes staring right through her.

Alisaie gets the sneaking suspicion that this trip is not going to be a relaxing vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be updating this more than once a day for the next week. I want to finish this story before NaNoWriMo starts next week and I have quite a lot of story to get through before then...


	18. Visit (Part 5)

“They’re behaving like teenagers.” Alisaie whines into her linkpearl and Urianger responds with a dispassionate ‘hmph’.

_ “It will resolve itself in due time.” _

“Your platitudes would be reassuring if I didn’t still have to deal with Alphinaud’s sulking and the Warrior of Light’s incessant apologizing.”

“Mom!” Alisaie and sees Erleanne, a huge grin on her face, clinging to Lyse’s forearm. “Can I go with Aunt Lyse?”

“...Where, exactly?” She asks the other adult in the room who laughs.

“The Warrior of Light and I are sparring in the courtyard. Erleanne wanted to watch.” She pats the girl’s head affectionately.  Edrianne peers across the room at her sister, curious but not enough to actually join her.

_ “Is that really the safest-” _

“Sure.” Alisaie pays no mind to Urianger’s fretting and Lyse smiles.

_ “How is Edrianne doing?”  _ Alisaie looks over at the girl, reading as usual, and shrugs.

“As she usually is.”

_ “How is she handling all of this conflict?” _

“She’s sensitive to it, but she seems perfectly alright.” Alisaie thinks back to the look of concern on her face when she and Alphinaud had argued a few mornings ago and frowns. “Why do you ask?”

_ “I am merely curious.” _

She doesn’t really believe that, but she drops it. “I’m going to go watch my friends punch each other. I will speak to you soon.”

_ “I look forward to it.” _ She sighs,  _ “I love you.” _

“I love you too,”  _ What aren’t you telling me?  _ She ends the call before small arms wrap around her and she sighs. “Do you want to join your sister?”

Edrianne is silent for a moment but eventually nods, letting go. “I want to go home.”

Alisaie nods in sympathy, “Me too.”

 

Later that evening, the girls lay down for a nap and Alisaie decides to take out some of her frustration on a training dummy. She wanders towards the barracks and picks up a wooden sword used for practice only and frowns. It will have to do.

She hacks at the stuffed bag for a while before she decides to spice things up and attempts to try one of her traditional sword weapon skills. The lack of weight in the piece of flimsy wood catches her off guard, though, and she ends up flat on her back listening to the echo of sarcastic clapping.

“Nicely done.” Lyse laughs and Alisaie groans.

“You better be here to spar with me and not start drama, or I will walk straight to a ship and never come back,” Alisaie states, half-jokingly.

“I was going to train, but I will definitely take you up on that sparring offer.” Lyse shrugs and helps Alisaie stand. “Would you like a sword meant for adults, though?”

Alisaie nods and Lyse disappears, returning with a cheap, but acceptable broadsword. “Did the Warrior of Light not tire you out already?”

Lyse shakes her head. “Our esteemed friend seemed distracted. I was disappointed.” She raises an eyebrow. “I don’t suppose you know why that is?”

“Ugh.” Alisaie gives the sword a few test swings. “Everyone is acting weird lately. Even Urianger and he’s usually the normal one.”

“Oh?” Lyse asks, bouncing on her feet. “Trouble in paradise?”

“He's cryptic as always.” Lyse laughs.

“Well don’t let that distract you because I am not going easy on you.”

Alisaie smirks, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”


	19. Visit (Part 6)

Alphinaud tries to follow Erleanne’s seemingly arbitrary rules for the game she’s invented, though he always seems to overlook something. Apparently, this time, he forgot that he was supposed to put the cup in the middle of the circle before standing up instead of after, and he sighs. “I feel as if you’re making this up as you go.”

She giggles and shakes her head, “You need to listen better.” She points at his ears for dramatic effect.

A familiar voice clears their throat, and he considers ignoring it, but if he was going to work with this person, he was going to have to be at least polite. Erleanne looks between the two of them and crosses her arms. “Should I go find mom?”

Alphinaud nods and the girl collects the pile of assorted things she had arranged meticulously around the floor and leaves.

“I think we should talk.” The Warrior of Light starts, looking guiltily at their feet.

“You’ve made your thoughts perfectly clear, I believe.”

“I don’t think you understand.” The Warrior of Light frowns. “It’s not that I don’t like you. You’re wonderful.”

“But you’re vehemently opposed to any kind of commitment. I get it.” He says maybe a bit too bitterly. They flinch at his tone and he feels a bit guilty.

“It’s not that.” They sniffle. “The last person I fell in love with was killed trying to protect me, and every time I tried again, they died as well.”

Alphinaud thinks of Haurchefant and frowns, he knew the Warrior of Light had strong feelings for the man. “And you think those are related in some way?”

“I don’t know, you tell me!” They count them off on their fingers, “Ysayle, Minfilia, even _Zenos_.” Alphinaud raises his eyebrow at the last one, he suspected as much, but it was still uncomfortable to hear his theory confirmed. “I’m cursed.”

Alphinaud resists the urge to laugh at how ridiculous it is. “All of them, aside from Zenos obviously, were wonderful people precisely because they were willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good. It makes sense that you’d be attracted to that type.” He clarifies, “Again, except Zenos.”

“But…” Alphinaud steps closer and gazes into the Warrior of Light’s teary eyes from only a few ilms away, “I really can’t lose you too. I can’t do it again.”

“I have no intention of dying anytime soon.” He chuckles, and they tentatively reach out for his hand.

“I still don’t know if this is a good idea.” The adventurer admits, and he shrugs.

“Do you want this?” He leans forward, and they tentatively nod.

“Yes.” They half-whisper, shakily.

He kisses the Warrior of Light on the side of the mouth, “Then we can deal with everything else later.”


	20. Visit (Part 7)

Alisaie returns to Vesper Bay exhausted, relieved that her brother and best friend have finally stopped hating each other, and mostly very excited to sleep in her own bed.

She finds her husband organizing a bookshelf when she finally tracks him down. “What, no warm welcome?”

He laughs and sets down the book he was attempting to file away before kissing her on the forehead. “How was the long journey home?”

“Better, now that our friend and my brother have finally worked things out.”

“They complement each other nicely, I think.” He observes, and she nods, but she notices that he looks distracted, if not a bit upset.

“Is something wrong?” She asks, he looks conflicted.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking during thy absence.” He sighs, and she feels a sudden pang of anxiety.

“Is this what you were asking about earlier? With Edrianne?” He shakes his head.

“My observations on that front are inconclusive.” She wishes he’d just be honest with her but tries not to be too suspicious. If he's keeping something from her, he must have a reason. “This concerns me, actually.”

“Are you ill?” Her previous panic is replaced with a new one.

“Nothing of that sort, no.” He pauses. “As you are aware, your grandfather taught each of us in the Circle of Knowing how to artificially keep ourselves young.” She nods. “For the last fourteen winters, I have wondered why it is that Louisoix himself did not utilize such magic. Seeing Thancred finally accept and embrace his age was part of my realization, but watching our family grow older while I stay the same has only added to my melancholy. Louisoix understood that life was meant to be experienced naturally. I wish I had recognized his wisdom sooner.”

“What are you saying?” Alisaie’s eyes widen.

“With your blessing, I would prefer to reverse the spell and return to my true age.”

She stares at him silently for a moment, her eyes starting to water. “My grandfather taught you that spell so that you could continue to pass on his teachings to future generations.” Her eyes start to water, “You can’t just leave the realm when it needs you.”

“My Lady,” He tries to explain delicately, “aether still ages and degrades regardless of the state of the body. If Louisoix’s magic were able to grant us immortality, it would be much more heavily utilized.”

She doesn’t know why this surprises her, but she has always thought that Urianger would live forever. Rationally, she understands that he’s only slightly over a decade older than she is, and it’s not as if he's shortening his lifespan by much anyway. Part of her, still, struggles with the concept of his mortality. She already came to terms with the fact that she would age and he would not...

She opens her mouth to speak, but the words don’t come out.

“Are you afraid you won’t find me appealing anymore?” He raises an eyebrow, amusement in his voice, and she shakes her head.

“Of course not.” She sniffles, “This is just a lot to take in.”

“I know.” He nods. “I will likely need Y’shtola’s help to move any further with this endeavor, so I thought it best to bring it up as soon as you arrived home.”

“If you believe this is for the best…” She smiles sadly, “I support your decision.” She traces the tattoo on his face with her fingertips and smiles sadly. “Besides, Thancred only grew more attractive with age.”

He chuckles, “Never tell him as much, or I will never hear the end of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes act 2.
> 
> The next chapter will take place after pretty significant time skip!


	21. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place 4 years after the last. The twins are 8, Alisaie is 28, Urianger is 41.

Alisaie knows how to deal with the nightmares, usually.

She wishes she were a stronger person, but she isn’t, and occasionally she’s reduced to a sobbing mess in the middle of the night, all of the death and pain she’s experienced weighing down on her and making it difficult to breathe.

Sometimes she dreams of the Warriors of Darkness, their archer hitting her side with a poison arrow and leaving her to die. Other times its Fordola cutting her down while her brother and friends watched. She dreams of seeing canon fire bring down a tower with her brother in it. She dreams of the people she’s killed in battle, how they likely have families, and are merely soldiers in a war fought over land that they’d never see a yalm of themselves.

Nights like these, Urianger usually comforts her, but tonight he’s elsewhere... so she sits in the cold darkness of the room and tries to fight the helplessness on her own.

The door creaks open, and she tries to regain as much composure as she can. It is well within the realm of possibility that she accidentally woke one of the twins up. It would not be the first time she awoke screaming if that were the case.

She feels the mattress shift and arms wrap around her waist. She turns to see Edrianne looking back at her in pity. Alisaie apologizes, “I’m sorry I woke you.”

“You didn’t.” Her daughter shakes her head and hugs her tighter. “I wish I could make it all stop. It’s unfair.”

“What do you mean?” Alisaie strokes her daughter’s hair and kisses her on the forehead.

“The memories. You were so scared and so… guilty.” Edrianne sounds defeated, “You did what you had to do.”

“How do you know that?” Alisaie is afraid she knows the answer and Edrianne sighs.

“I saw it.”


	22. Echo (Part 1)

“ _You knew!_ ”

“I had an inkling… I will admit as much.” Urianger tries to defend himself, but Alisaie is beyond reasoning with.

“Mom, he didn’t know! Not really!” Edrianne tries to explain for the hundredth time, but Alisaie shakes her head.

“When we were in Doma, and you asked how Edrianne was handling things, was this why?” When he stares blankly at her, she raises her voice. “Answer me!”

“Yes.” Alisaie inhales sharply, and Edrianne’s eyes start watering.

“He didn’t do anything-”

“Stop defending him!” She snaps but quickly tries to reign in her anger when she sees her daughter recoil. “How long have you known?”

“She’s been speaking to me for as long as I can remember…”

“Who?”

“The Mother Crystal.” Edrianne feels even more guilty when she notices how hurt her father is. “Hydaelyn.”

After a moment of tense silence, Alisaie asks to no one in particular, “How did this even happen?”

“There’s no noticeable pattern or correlation between those with the Echo.” Urianger starts, but Edrianne interrupts.

“Only that more of her chosen tend to appear immediately before and after an Umbral Calamity, or when she is most weak.” Urianger is distracted from the feeling of betrayal by pride at his daughter, knowing she had likely consumed every book they owned on the Echo as soon as she realized what was happening to her.

“Do you have a crystal?” Urianger asks, and she nods, holding one in her palm that Alisaie knows she has seen before.

“Wasn’t that one of the Warrior of Light’s crystals?” Alisaie asks and her daughter nods.

“We shared a vision, once.” Edrianne begins explaining, “About one of the Doman refugees in town. When they realized what happened, they explained everything and gave me this.”

Annoyance resurfaces, “So my best friend has been keeping this from me?” Alisaie tries to calm herself down but fails. “I believe some words need to be had between the two of us…” She spins around to leave but stops before she does. “We are not done with this conversation, Edrianne.”

The girl nods and watches her mother storm off, and Urianger puts his hand on her shoulder. “I knew this would happen.”

“You should not have kept this a secret from us.”

“I was afraid to tell you because of exactly this!” Her voice wavers, “I have been trying so hard to deal with it on my own, but it’s just so exhausting sometimes.”

“Can you control it?” She shakes her head.

“Most of the time I just feel what others feel. The visions seem to happen without pattern or reason.”

Urianger wonders out loud, “For the Warrior of Light, the Echo manifested in otherworldly strength, for Krile it manifested in something more akin to telepathy. Minfilia maintained a very close bond with Hydaelyn, communicating with her even when others with the Echo could not. Perhaps for you, the Echo manifests as remarkable empathy.”

“Perhaps.” She shrugs.

“Your mother isn’t angry with you.” Urianger reminds her.

“I know.” He nods, wondering how many times he’s unnecessarily had to explain Alisaie’s motivations to Edrianne when she knew even better than he did. “She’s scared for me.”

Urianger looks down at his daughter, brilliant and mature beyond her years, and he feels scared for her as well.


	23. Echo (Part 2)

Realizing it may be for the best that she cools off before she confronts the Warrior of Light, Alisaie instead storms off to the kitchen.

She rustles through a cupboard and finds her secret stash of candies, sitting cross-legged on the ground. She practically tears the container open, instantly feeling relieved as the sweetness hits her tongue.

“So who are we mad at?” Erleanne sits down next to her mother and grabs for a piece of candy as well, but Alisaie slaps her hand away.

“No one.” Alisaie insists, Erleanne scoffs.

“I totally believe you.” Alisaie curses whoever taught her daughter sarcasm, though in all reality it was likely Alisaie herself. “Is it Eddy? Because I’m mad at her too.”

“Why are you mad at your sister?”

Erleanne hesitates, “There’s a boy in town that’s always mean to her. He calls her creepy and weird and stuff, and she never does anything about it! So yesterday, I made him promise he’d stop.” Erleanne slams her closed fist into her palm, and Alisaie sighs, “But then she started crying and made me apologize.”

“You can’t just punch people Erleanne-”

“I was trying to help!” She groans, “And then she embarrassed me in front of everyone.”

“There are other ways you could have helped.” Alisaie specifically remembers how Alphinaud would stand up for her when they were young, and other kids would pick on her for looking like a boy, or being too emotional. Not that he ever had much success. Kids could be cruel, and no amount of reasoning could change that. “But you have to let her fight her own battles.”

“Am I in trouble?”

“I was going to give you one of these,” Alisaie looks down at the container of candies, “But now I don’t want to _reward_ you for your violent behavior.”

“So what happened?” Erleanne looks up at Alisaie expectantly, and Alisaie debates whether or not she should tell her. On the one hand, Erleanne was unusually perceptive for her age, even if she didn’t possess the Echo, and she would likely figure it out anyway. On the other hand, Alisaie thinks it may be irresponsible to introduce her to conflict that she might be able to feasibly avoid otherwise.

Cryptically, Alisaie summarizes, “People very important to me have been lying about something important for a long time.”

“So it _is_ about Eddy!”

“What makes you say that?” She wonders if she is literally the last person in the family to know.

The girl hesitates, not sure if she should elaborate. “She has these headaches sometimes, and they’re really bad. I told her to tell you or dad, but she told me not to tell anyone.”

Alisaie’s anger transitions into sadness, imagining her daughter suffering on her own... too afraid to tell anyone about it. Not that Alisaie could blame her after how she reacted. She practically screamed at her for something she had no control over.

What a great job parenting she was doing.

“Is she okay?” Erleanne asks, suddenly very serious.

Alisaie mumbles, “If your father is more patient than I am, which he is, she’s probably fine.”

“I should find her.” Erleanne groans and rolls her eyes.

Alisaie smirks and raises an eyebrow, “I thought you were mad at Edrianne?”

“I am!” Erleanne exclaims, standing. “But she’s still my sister.”


	24. Echo (Part 3)

Alphinaud finds his sister on the floor, surrounded by candy wrappers and looking disgruntled. He debates leaving her alone, knowing that she’d probably appreciate his presence as much as a wound to the head, but he also knew her well enough to know that letting her stew in her anger rarely ended well either. He holds his breath and stands in front of her, staring at her in neither judgment nor pity.

“I’m a terrible mother.” She groans, not making eye contact.

“I seriously doubt that.” Alphinaud frowns when he notices that she’s been crying. While her eyes themselves are dry, the pink, raw skin on her cheeks gives her away.

“Edrianne confessed to me that she has the Echo,” Alphinaud steps back with shock, “And I shouted at her for not telling me sooner.”

“As much as I would like you to elaborate on the former,” Alphinaud sighs, “Everyone who cares for you has come to expect… some degree of overreaction-”

“So everyone is constantly expecting me to explode on them at any moment? That makes me feel better.” She rolls her eyes. “Thanks for this chat.”

“I wasn’t finished, dear sister. While I have no doubt Edrianne’s secrecy angered you to some extent, I’d reckon your outburst was mostly caused by concern for her safety.” She shrugs. On some level, he can relate to that concern. He recalls the many times he’s found his lover doubled over in pain from a vision, or unconscious because of a discussion with Hydaelyn. He can only imagine that finding one's child in such a manner would be infinitely more terrifying. “Your overreactions are almost always out of love. I’m certain Edrianne can see that as well.”

Alisaie gathers the trash she’s left on the floor and stands. She sniffles and quickly embraces her brother in a hug. “Are you quite alright?” He chuckles and hugs back.

“No.” She buries her face in his shoulder and breathes deeply. “I just want everyone to be safe.”

“Though we may have believed so when we first came to Eorzea, we cannot control everything.”

Alisaie untangles herself from her brother’s arms, determination visible across her features. “I can at least apologize.”

Alphinaud nods wordlessly, and Alisaie leaves him with the realization that he forgot why he had walked into the kitchen at all.

\---

The sight of her daughter curled up in Urianger’s arms on the floor, sobbing while he tries to comfort her, breaks Alisaie’s heart all over again.

She’s accepted and acknowledged that Edrianne has always been more close with her father, though she shares Alisaie’s strong emotions rather than Urianger’s detached stoicism. He was hardly stoic concerning his children, though, and the fact that he was currently whispering something into Edrianne’s hair while rubbing her back as she cried into his chest was a testament to that.

Edrianne notices Alisaie before Urianger does, suddenly sniffling and trying to compose herself the best that she could at her age. “Mom I’m-”

“No need.” Alisaie sighs, “I believe I owe you an apology…” Urianger raises his eyebrow at that, knowing that Alisaie is not prone to apologizing even when she really ought to. “Both of you.”

“I know-”

“You may know what I’m about to say before I say it, but let me finish, okay?” Alisaie pleads with her daughter and Edrianne nods. “When you told me you possessed the Echo, I was terrified of what that might mean for you and your future. When I realized that Urianger might have been privy to it before you told me, I was angry with him… Because I could have been there for you, and helped you, but instead you’ve been dealing with this alone.” Alisaie finds her eyes watering again and tries to blink the beginnings of tears away, “It’s my job to protect you and keep you safe, and I failed. I’m not mad at you or your father. I’m mad at myself.”

“I’m scared too.” Edrianne offers, and Urianger lets her go. She approaches her mother and throws her arms around Alisaie’s waist, neither entirely offering comfort nor seeking it. “I didn’t choose this.”

“I know, and I want to help you in any way that I can.” Alisaie hugs Edrianne back even tighter. “I just need you to be honest with me, alright?” Edrianne nods.

“You didn’t need to apologize,” Edrianne starts, smiling sadly, “But thank you.”

Urianger relaxes, knowing that despite their stubbornness, the ladies in his life would be able to work through their conflicts.

And there will doubtlessly be many of them if their current age is any indication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 4 chapters left! The next chapter will be after another time skip!


	25. Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip! 
> 
> Twins are 12, Alisaie is 32, Urianger is 45.

“You’re late.” The dragoon gazes down at the young elezen expecting an explanation, but Erleanne just shrugs.

“Just barely.” Erleanne points out as she puts on her helmet.

“Nidhogg’s eye would never choose someone can’t even show up to training on time…”

“Estinien is the latest person I know!” The Warrior of Light narrows their eyes.

“That’s not the point!” Erleanne smirks, knowing she’s won this argument. While the Warrior of Light is certainly strong, they are hardly known for their intelligence. It’s for that reason, Erleanne assumes, that they keep Alphinaud around.

Erleanne grips the lance strapped to her back and shakes her head. “Are we doing this or are you just going to lecture me about my tardiness for the next two bells?”

The Warrior of Light groans, grabbing their trident and getting into a battle stance.  
Erleanne’s attacks are predictable, but her form is impeccable. “Don’t neglect your heavy thrust.”

“Yeah, I got it.” Rather than going to the Warrior of Light’s flank, Erleanne starts her barrage with a leg sweep, followed by a chaos thrust from the rear.

The Warrior of Light yields, taking a second to grasp at their bag for a healing potion. “Where did you even learn that?”

Erleanne shrugs, more concerned at the way the Warrior of Light walks gingerly on their right leg. “From watching you. Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine. Give me a moment.” The Warrior of Light sighs. “That chaos thrust would have been a lot more effective if you lead up to it with an impulse drive and-”

“I hurt you enough as it is! Maybe we shouldn’t battle one on one anymore. I can use a training dummy…”

The Warrior of Light scoffs. “Don’t worry about me.” Something dawns on the dragoon, who interrupts their own thought. “Oh gods, I forgot.”

“Forgot what?”

“I actually commissioned a turret from the Garlond Ironworks for training purposes, and I intended to pick it up this morning. It must have slipped my mind.”

“I could go get it,” Erleanne asks, still feeling guilty for injuring her mother’s best friend. The Warrior of Light smiles.

“Could you?”

Erleanne nods, it’s not as if Cid’s workshop is all that far from the Rising Stones. It would take her less than half a bell to get there, pick up the item, and get back. It would also give the Warrior of Light some time to recuperate.

Erleanne doesn’t see Cid upon opening the door to the Garlond Ironworks headquarters, nor Jessie, but rather Nero, with his feet on the table in front of him, and who looks down at her with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity.

“What brings one of Alisaie’s daughters to my workshop?” He asks with an eyebrow raised, and Erleanne hears a chuckle from the other side of the wall behind him.

“It’s not your shop, Nero!” Cid opens the door separating the entrance from the actual workshop in the back of the building and smiles at her fondly. “Erleanne, how can I help you today?”

Erleanne is eternally thankful that her sister decided to impulsively cut off her long hair. Now they were almost never mistaken for one another, even if their mother nearly had a heart attack at the sight of it. “I’m here to pick up a turret.”

“Oh.” Cid grimaces, “I forgot about that. It still needs some… finishing touches. Nero, do you want to give her a tour?”

“No.” Nero does not hesitate.

“For me?” Cid adds and Nero sighs. Erleanne snickers. While she’s familiar with the expression ‘bickering like a married couple,’ she rarely saw examples in reality. When her parents (rarely) fought, it was always passionate and painful to witness. But Cid and Nero seemed to argue for the sport of it. When Nero stands, Cid disappears.

“Don’t touch anything, alright?” Nero reminds her, and she nods. Any promises are immediately thrown out the window when Erleanne spots a particularly interesting weapon mounted on one of the walls, a beautiful halberd with an unfamiliar attachment on the handle. She immediately reaches out for it, running her hand along it. “ _Bradamante_ , you have nice taste.”

“What is it?” Erleanne asks, eyes still wide with wonder.

“It’s a gunhalberd, previously wielded by Nael van Darnus.” He rattles off, and she notices the trigger.

“So it’s a gun, a spear, and an axe all in one?” She clarifies, and he nods, unimpressed. “You’ve gotta let me try this thing out. Do you have a training dummy somewhere?” Nero looks like he’s weighing his options. “You won’t have to finish the tour, and you can leave me alone if you want…” She tries to convince him, and he buries his face in his hand.

“Cid is going to hate me for this, but I don’t see why not.” He walks back in the direction they came, and she quickly follows behind, carrying the gunhalberd like it’s the most precious thing she’s ever touched.

As soon as she sees the training dummy, she extends her arm and points the barrel at its chest. When she pulls the trigger, all she hears is a click. “It didn’t do anything.”

“It isn’t _loaded_ ,” Nero explains, horrified that she’d expect otherwise.

“Can it be?” She smiles sweetly, hoping that will win him over.

“You know, why not?” He walks off and returns with a box of ammo and loads it himself. “As long as you don’t point it at me, or yourself.”

“I can do that.” She waits impatiently for him to finish and he hands it back to her.

She repeats her earlier attempt and fires, missing the dummy by a few ilms and instead lodging a bullet into the wall behind it.

Cid bursts into the room. “Is everyone okay? I heard gunfire.” Erleanne looks at the smoking barrel of the gunhalberd and her eyes practically sparkle. She’s thoroughly in love with this weapon already. Cid’s eyes scan the room and land on the young elezen clutching Bradamante and gasps. “You let a child handle my gunhalberd?”

“She’s not a terrible shot, all things considered,” Nero states nonchalantly.

“She’s a child!”

“You don’t have to talk about me like I’m not here!” She protests, “And I’m hardly a child!”

Cid breathes deeply, trying to calm himself down. “Please give me the weapon, Erleanne.”

“On one condition.” He narrows his eyes but nods, “You explain to me how you made this.”

“He didn’t.” Nero chimes in. “His father did.”

“But you at least know how?” She asks and Cid nods. She hands him Bradamante as a token of good faith, though she watches it longingly as he speaks.

“I have schematics for something of the sort, yes. Though the one time I suggested making one for our local dragoon, it was as if I had insulted the entire profession.”

“Can I get a copy of those schematics? I just want to understand it, that’s all…” He eyes her suspiciously, but she stares back innocently.

“When I finish the turret, I’ll make you a copy. Until then.” He turns to Nero, “Can you at least keep her from putting any more holes in my walls?”

“Our walls.” Nero corrects, smirking, and Cid rolls his eyes. “Also, no.”


	26. Accomplices

Edrianne is pulled from her thought by an explosion, distant enough that she can’t feel the floor rattle, but close enough that she can hear it clearly. She can also hear her sister, cursing loudly.

She closes her notebook with an annoyed sigh and walks over to the window overlooking a private courtyard, in which her sister is holding a towel to her forearm and kicking around pieces of scrap metal angrily.

Their parents weren’t home. Otherwise, she might just bring the entire matter to their attention and return to her studies. But she can’t exactly leave her sister to burn, perhaps literally, so she wraps herself in a jacket and makes her way outside.

“Wha-”

“You can’t tell anyone about this!” Erleanne glares at her sister, who is too busy staring at the growing redness on Erleanne’s arm to notice how serious she’s being.

“You’re hurt, let me see that.” Edrianne grabs for her sister’s wrist, but Erleanne flinches.

“Do you promise?”

“Promise what?”

“Not to tell anyone!”

“I suppose…” Edrianne shakes her head and Erleanne sighs, lifting the cloth off her arm and revealing a fairly large patch of freshly burned skin and a few small cuts. “I’ll be right back.”

Erleanne observes her sister hastily running away in horror, fairly certain she’s gone to warn an adult, but instead she returns with a white grimoire, the one her mother had given her when she expressed an interest in Arcanamia. “What do you intend to do with that?”

“Heal you, hopefully.” Edrianne can sense Erleanne’s fear and tries to hide as much of her own as she can before flipping to the page she seeks and closing her eyes, focusing intently on the pattern she’s committed to memory and her sister’s marred skin returning to normal.

Erleanne hisses at the feeling of magic and tries to look anywhere but at her arm as her sister works. It’s not until Edrianne makes a surprised ‘hmm’ sound that Erleanne is forced to return to reality. “Did it work?”

“Better than I expected,” Edrianne admits, closing the grimoire. “What did you intend to do had I not shown up to save you?”

“Died from an infection, hopefully before dying from embarrassment.” Edrianne looks around and realizes what she’s walked into, a makeshift workshop of sorts. Assorted tools and pieces of scrap metal were scattered around the concrete.

“What are you trying to make?”

“A gunhalberd.” Edrianne stares blankly at that, not really sure what that entails. Erleanne thrusts a blueprint into her sister’s hands and waits impatiently for her reaction.

“Where did you find all of these parts?” Erleanne shrugs. “Or these tools?”

“Stole them.”

Edrianne groans, rolling up the blueprint and handing it back to Erleanne. “I don’t want to know any more, lest I become your accomplice in this scheme.”

“‘Tis too late, dear sister. You know too much.” Erleanne smirks and Edrianne rolls her eyes. “We are in this together.”

“I’m _not_ helping you.” Edrianne asserts, “But I won’t tell anyone.”

Erleanne grins, “Have I ever told you that you’re the best sister ever?”

“You better not get caught.” Edrianne leaves with that, thoroughly regretting investigating that explosion.

When her father stares at her questioningly, later, Edrianne merely shrugs.


	27. Endings and New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another time skip! Only 1 year this time. So the twins are 13, Alisaie is 33, Urianger 46...

Edrianne rolls over and sighs, the anxiety of the following day’s events weighing heavily on her. But unlike her nervousness, her sister was exuding something else, guilt?

“Erleanne,” Edrianne whispers loudly, knowing that her sister is still awake. Erleanne groans and rolls to face her sister, just barely peeking her eyes out from under the blanket.

“What?”

“What’s wrong?” Edrianne doesn’t try to hide the Echo anymore, but she knows it won’t give her the whole story. Erleanne felt as if she was doing something she shouldn’t, but Edrianne couldn’t extrapolate the what or the why of it without asking. “You’re hiding something.”

Erleanne huffs and tucks her face back into her blanket. “Dad is going to be so mad at me.”  
“What did you do?”

“It’s not what I did, it’s what I'm going to do.” Edrianne feels her sister’s anxiety in addition to her own and pulls her own blanket tighter over herself for comfort. “Or rather, what I'm not going to do.”

Impatiently, Edrianne interrupts her sister’s rant. “Out with it.”

“I don’t want to go to the Studium, alright?” Erleanne blurts. Edrianne can tell she’s sincerely conflicted about it, but she still shakes her head.

“I’m not sure you have a choice. We’re taking our entrance exams tomorrow.” Edrianne explains.

“I already spoke with Cid, and he said he’d be willing to let me be his apprentice for a while.”

Edrianne can’t help but laugh at the absurdity, “Dad is going to be so mad at you.”

“Mom might sympathize, she hated school.”

“She literally wrote the book on the fall of the Garlean Empire.”

“Because she was most of the reason! She didn’t learn combat skills at the Studium.” Edrianne is quiet at that, unsure of what she wants to say. “You’re not mad, are you?”

Edrianne shakes her head, “I can’t actually imagine you in a uniform sitting still for more than half a bell.”

“Exactly. It’s not for me. I think they’ll understand…”

Edrianne nods sympathetically and rolls back over, trying to focus on the day ahead of her. She couldn’t let her sister’s drama keep her from what she’s been working so hard to achieve.

* * *

“Absolutely not.” Urianger shakes his head firmly, but not necessarily angrily. Erleanne narrows her eyes.

“I’m sorry I can’t be the perfect daughter like Edrianne but,” Erleanne crosses her arms. “I finally found something I love doing, something I'm good at.” Alisaie frowns at her daughter in sympathy. “And I won’t find it here.”

“One cannot predict what they might learn at the Studium,” Urianger explains, annoyance in his voice that neither of his daughters was very familiar with. “The courses are as diverse as its students.” Edrianne catches her father’s eyes for a second and frowns, trying to communicate her sympathy for both of them, and he softens. “We can resume this discussion later, after the entrance exam.”

“But dad, I-” Erleanne protests.

“Just… take the test, if you feel the same way later we can talk about it then, alright?” Alisaie offers and Erleanne huffs. Urianger opens his mouth to speak again, but Alisaie shakes her head before he can get a word in.

Edrianne tries to block them out, her mother’s worry, her father’s confusion, and disappointment, her sister’s sadness, and anger. She has to focus.

When they arrive at the Studium, Edrianne is blown away by the sight of it. While the campus is relatively empty, lectures would not be starting for a few weeks, she can imagine it. People from all over gathered here to study with the masters of their subjects. Both of her parents had done the same, and her grandparents, and her great-grandparents. She may not be a Leveilleur in name, but given her uncle’s childlessness, she and her sister are the closest things the family has to a future. Now that her sister has expressed her desire to study under the Garlond Ironworks and the Warrior of Light, it was up to Edrianne to make them all proud.

Before they’re given the test, she focuses on what she’s learned from Krile. How to take the feelings of those around her and only let them amplify her own instead of pulling her in every direction. She allows the hum of distress from the other hopeful future students merely melt away into the sea of anxiety she’s already experiencing. They were all in this together.

It starts with Erleanne angrily tapping her fingers on the desk as she writes. Perhaps Edrianne is not as capable of controlling the Echo as she thought, or perhaps she’s naturally more attuned to Erleanne, but if everyone else’s feelings were like a trickling stream, Erleanne’s were like a raging river.

The familiar feeling of pain spread through the back of her neck and around to her temples, the telltale sign that she was about to experience a vision, and she curses Hydaelyn for her terrible timing.

* * *

_Erleanne showed Cid a gunblade, and his eyes lit up. “You built this?”_

_“Following your blueprint.” She admitted, not accepting the praise._

_“You’ve learned fast,” Cid stated, and Nero snickered._

_“Cid was groomed for this job, and he wasn’t building fully functional ballistae until he was nearly twenty summers old.”_

_“Thanks for that, Nero,” Cid grumbled and resumed speaking to Erleanne. “You’ve really got a talent for this.”_

* * *

_Edrianne remembers this particular scene, though not from Erleanne’s perspective. It was only a few moons ago. Edrianne had recently learned how to summon an amber carbuncle, and for the previous few days, he had hardly stopped talking about it. This particular moment, though, Edrianne and Urianger were working on a new carbuncle, pouring over both his grimoire and hers trying to see if they’d missed anything._

_Erleanne interrupted them with a grin on her face and a turret hovering over her shoulder. 'Turret' may not be the best way to describe it, it was more of a drone, something more Allagan looking than Garlean. Urianger looked away from his grimoire when the drone chirped, eyeing the object curiously before looking back at his grimoire and nonchalantly asking if Erleanne was making any progress with her preparations for their upcoming entrance exam. Erleanne looked immediately hurt, and Edrianne raised her eyebrow and smiled smugly to herself._

* * *

_“Have you ever been a machinist?” Erleanne asked, and the Warrior of Light shrugged._

_“I dabbled in it while I was in Ishgard with your uncle…” The Warrior of Light shuddered. “Too much to keep up with for me. The lance just feels more natural. I like to fight in close range. Why do you ask?”_

_Erleanne pulled out a gunspear, not quite her beloved theoretical gunhalberd, but exciting all the same. “I was wondering if you could teach me how to really use this thing.”_

_“I don’t think I could do it justice.” The dragoon looked at the weapon with fascination, “I bet I could find you someone who could, though. If you’d be willing to accompany me to Ishgard.”_

_“I’m leaving for Sharlayan soon.” Erleanne frowned._

_“Right, I forgot... You’re not excited?” The Warrior of Light questioned._

_“Not really. I’d rather shoot and/or impale myself with this than spend the next four summers of my life being outdone by Edrianne.”_

_“Both of you have your own talents. When I met Alphinaud and your mother, Alisaie felt the same way, but it became evident that she had some skills that he lacked and vice versa.” The Warrior of Light tried to explain, but Erleanne seemed unconvinced._

* * *

_“Why are you wasting your time on that junk?” Edrianne finally snapped, annoyed with the incessant beeping sound of Erleanne trying to reprogram her drone._

_“Why are you wasting your time on **that** junk?” Erleanne gestured towards the book in Edrianne’s hands. “It’s not like you haven’t read it 10 times before!”_

_“Unlike you, I actually care about my future.” Edrianne groaned and slammed the book closed. “I’m taking this to the library. Go ahead and keep doing whatever you’re doing.”_

_“Fine!”_

_“Fine.”_

* * *

When Edrianne comes to, she’s staring at the blank sheet of paper in front of her. She can still feel her sister’s anger, her sadness, her overwhelming feeling of rejection, and Edrianne tries to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that this might be a little bit her fault.

She tries to focus on the topic at hand, an essay, ‘explain at least 5 different ways to utilize aether’, practically a test intended for a child, and she can’t even get a single word onto the paper.

Anger. Sadness.

Finally, she concedes, handing in the mostly nonexistent essay and storming out the door, noticing that Erleanne is writing diligently even though she’s fuming.

She doesn’t bother waiting around and instead walks back to her grandparents’ house, where her parents were waiting patiently to hear any kind of news.

“Finished early?” Alisaie asks.

Edrianne shakes her head and sniffles, trying to fight back the tears. “I couldn’t… the Echo…” She turns to her father who looks conflicted, and she can sense that he’s equally concerned and disappointed. “I can always try again next year.” She reassures herself just as much as her parents.

He nods, “My apologies if this is related to…” He sighs, “This morning.” She knows he's sincere, but she’s also annoyed by his obliviousness.

“You should be apologizing to Erleanne.” Edrianne explains, “She just wants your respect, but every time she tries to share something she’s accomplished, you ignore it.”

After a few moments of silence, Urianger speaks, “It seems I’ve become quite the hypocrite.” He glimpses at Alisaie, who gives him a look that says ‘keep me out of this.' Turning back to Edrianne, he sighs, “It was only 13 summers ago that I was in your position, saying the same words to Fourchenault.”

She feels the dull ache again, and before she can attempt to escape it, she finds herself thrust into the past.

* * *

_A much younger Alisaie sat across a dinner table from her parents, between Thancred and Urianger, looking like she was about to cry._

_Edrianne’s grandfather spoke after a long silence, “You’re such a smart woman, Alisaie. I don’t want to see you waste your talent simply waving around a rapier at the whims of the alliance.”_

_Edrianne can feel her mother’s anger. “Simply.” She cried, “If you think so lowly of me, why are you even here?” Fourchenault gave her no response, and she stood, muttered a thank you to F’lhammin, and stormed off._

_Thancred broke the silence, “It’s probably not my place, but, I think you should probably go after her.” Fourchenault furrowed his eyebrow, offended by the comment. “You need to apologize.”_

_“Apology implies guilt. I do not regret anything I’ve said.”_

_“Alisaie believes you hate her,” Urianger stated, his voice shaky._

_Edrianne feels the realization hit Fourchenault, the guilt she very recently felt in her own father. “That was never my intention.”_

_“Maybe you should correct her, then.”_

* * *

She looks at her father who merely nods, recognizing what she’s seen.

Her sister shows up soon after, concerned. Before anyone else can even get a word in, she’s rushing over to Edrianne. “You left!”

“I-”

“Are you alright? What happened?”

Edrianne smiles sadly, “It doesn’t matter.”

“But you worked so hard for this!”

“I’ll try again next year.” Edrianne can’t resist the urge to throw her arms around her sister, chuckling a bit at the way she freezes up from the contact at first, only relaxing when the shock wears off.

“Who are you, and what happened to my sister?” Erleanne asks, laughing.

“I’m sorry I've been so horrible to you lately. I guess the stress has been wearing on me.” Edrianne attempts to apologize. Erleanne smiles.

“Yeah, you have been pretty horrible.” Urianger clears his throat.

“I believe that descriptor can be applied to myself in equal measure.” Erleanne nods at that, recognizing his cryptic attempt at an apology. “‘Twas never my intention to imply that thy accomplishments are lesser than Edrianne’s, even if I do not necessarily understand them.” Erleanne’s face doesn’t give anything away, but Edrianne knows she’s skeptical. “If anything, that fact makes them all the more impressive. As a parent, it is my responsibility to encourage thee to surpass my knowledge and achievements.” He sighs, “But instead, I insisted you follow in my footsteps.”

Edrianne lets Erleanne go, and Erleanne smiles gratefully at her father. “Apology accepted. As long as this whole situation taught you something, I suppose.”

Urianger turns to Alisaie, who curls her lip into an amused smirk. “You two have taught us more than you even realize.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes away own tears* Thanks for sticking with me, everyone who has been reading this. It's been a lot of fun to write! And an emotional rollercoaster for me because I have grown way too attached to these OCs.
> 
> At some point over the next few days I'll be posting an epilogue, but this is technically "the end"!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	28. For Those We Have Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place 2 years after the previous chapter!

Edrianne sits in her usual spot in the lecture hall, as far away from the front as possible, and immediately opens up the book for another class, one she felt needed her attention a lot more.

Not that anything was wrong with her Foreign Languages class. She mostly decided to take it on her uncle’s suggestion, Alphinaud had claimed that ‘nothing benefitted him more from his education.' But she was already relatively fluent in most of the languages covered, partially thanks to being dragged between around with her parents, and also due to her insistence on conversing with her foreign classmates strictly in their native tongues.

She suffers, however, through some subjects in equal measure. She's never had much of a talent for the hard sciences, and while she was able to function as an arcanist, she frequently found herself returning to the comforts of conjury, where she was able to get by on her innate understanding of aether alone. The mere thought of attempting something like her sister had, magitek engineering, made her shudder. The one time she regrettably tried to take a class in alchemy, she ended up spending many nights and weekends asking Erleanne to explain certain concepts over linkshell, even if every time she asked for help just further chipped away at her pride.

She stares at a crudely copied geometry she had sought out to memorize, understand, but instead she feels her eyes glazing over in disinterest.

“I’m aware that this is rather short notice,” Her instructor starts. The instructor, a Midlander woman, had a loud, commanding voice unfit for her stature. Even after the moons she’s had to get used to it, Edrianne still flinches whenever she starts speaking. “But one of my former classmates happened to be visiting, an undisputed expert in the field, and I couldn’t help but ask if he would be interested in lecturing for you all.”

Edrianne tries to focus even harder on the symbols in front of her, tuning out the excited chatter and feelings of curiosity around her.

“I shall try not to taketh mine own daughter’s complete and utter want of interest to heart.” She snaps her head up at this, her instructor smirking in amusement, and her father dressed in traditional Archon garb, eyes lighting up when she recognizes him.

“Nice of you to join us, Lady Augurelt.” The Midlander jabs. Edrianne closes her notebook and leans forward, feigning interest.

After a brutally long lecture, Edrianne waits as the rest of the students file out of the room, some of them stopping to introduce themselves to Urianger and to thank him for the lecture. When she’s alone with only her instructor and her father, she packs her things and makes her way to the front.

“You should consider teaching, now that the nest is empty.” The Midlander suggests, and Urianger looks embarrassed.

“Gods no.” Edrianne interrupts, smiling.

“Some instructors don’t appreciate it when their students spend an entire lecture studying for another course. It’s fortunate for you, Edrianne, that your mastery of the material is unquestionable.” The Midlander crosses her arms and turns to Urianger, “Though I imagine you have something to do with that.”

“Ah,” Urianger smiles, “I’m afraid I cannot take any credit for Edrianne’s knowledge. In all honesty, she surpassed me in most areas long ago.”

Edrianne blushes, “You know that’s not true.” She turns to her instructor, “My apologies for any offense you might have taken from my actions. I’ve been struggling with another subject.”

“No offense taken.” She smiles sweetly at Edrianne, “I recall your father used to do the same, sitting in the front row, blatantly reading whatever he wanted. He and Moenbryda both would ignore their lectures and cram for their exams the night before, somehow managing to outdo us all…” The nostalgia is pleasant for the Midlander and slightly depressing for Urianger. Edrianne notices her father’s discomfort and resolves to change the subject, but he does that for her, nodding politely at Edrianne’s instructor and gesturing towards the door.

“We must away, lest thy sister burn the Studium down in our absence.” He tries to extinguish any residual sadness, Edrianne can detect that much, but it’s still present.

“Erleanne is here?”

“She insisted she come along before she leaves us for the Skysteel Manufactory.”

“So she’s finally leaving Mor Dhona?” Urianger nods and Edrianne spots Erleanne in the distance, batting her eyelashes at a second year Raen. Edrianne is shocked by how much older she looks, especially since they have only been apart for a dozen moons, but Edrianne hardly recognizes her twin sister. She imagines she must look equally different, but Erleanne looks noticeably less shocked when she sees Edrianne, instead smiling brightly and abandoning the poor guy attempting to flirt with her without a word.

“Look at you!” Erleanne cackles, putting her hands on Edrianne’s shoulders and sizing her up. “We hardly look related!”

Edrianne laughs, “If only.”

“I don’t know, with your hair that short, I’d guess you were my brother…” Edrianne pretends to be offended, dropping her jaw and holding her hand to her chest.

“It’s practical.” Edrianne defends herself, but Erleanne shakes her head.

“Practically atrocious.” The distance has only improved relations between the two of them, the lack of exposure to each other’s annoying habits leading both of them to actually miss each other. “So, there’s a lot of cute boys here-”

“No.” Edrianne interrupts, her eyes narrowing.

“Come on, you’re not even going to let me finish?” Edrianne groans, blushing. “I was going to ask if you’ve met anyone…”

“It’s almost like I predicted your question correctly the first time. As I’ve said before, I am here to learn.”

Erleanne sighs, “I hoped you hadn’t, and I would finally have something to tease you over besides your hair and incredibly boring choice of profession.”

Edrianne shifts uncomfortably and Urianger clears his throat, interrupting the reunion. “We ought to let Edrianne return to her studies.” Erleanne pouts at her father.

“Right.” Erleanne turns to Edrianne, “We’ll see you at dinner, right?”

“The Leveilleurs invited us to stay the night before we return to Eorzea tomorrow.” Urianger elaborates.

“You could have always stayed with me,” Edrianne suggests, though she thinks of the various disorganized piles of various things scattered around her flat and shudders. “I will be sure to be there, though.”

* * *

Erleanne approaches Edrianne after dinner with a large, unopened bottle of wine and a grin.

“You realize I have class tomorrow.” Edrianne reminds, but Erleanne shakes her head.

“But how often do you get to spend time with your favorite sister?” Edrianne sighs. “Plus, I haven’t been to Sharlayan since we were kids. You need to show me around.”

They take turns drinking directly from the bottle as they wander the streets, mostly quiet thanks to the time of night. Edrianne leads Erleanne to one of her favorite places, a relatively sturdy dock in an abandoned port. It’s much nicer when the weather is less frigid, but it’s nice and secluded anyways and makes a great place to think. She takes a seat on the edge, letting her feet dangle just above the water.

“So does dad seem weird to you at all?” Erleanne asks, emboldened by the alcohol.

“I think it’s just discomfort from being in Sharlayan. He grew up here, and he’s hardly been back.”

“But don’t you think there’s a reason for that?” Erleanne asks, trying to lead her to an answer that Edrianne doesn’t have.

“You do realize that I can’t exactly read minds.” Edrianne reminds her, and she shrugs.

“Yeah but you can at least, I don’t know, ask some questions and get a feel for how he reacts.”

Edrianne frowns. “It’s none of our business.”

“But don’t you want to know?”

“I want a lot of things. I want a million gil, I want to never summon another carbuncle ever again… But alas, here we are.”

“The arcanist life not treating you well I take it?” Edrianne shakes her head. “Well, you can break the news to dad after we figure out what’s bothering him so much.”

Edrianne finishes off the bottle, guilt at spying on her father only intensifying, “I’ll do it, but I’m not going to be happy about it.”

* * *

Urianger notices their drunkenness immediately when they return, forcing them to drink water as if they’re children who don’t know what they’ve gotten themselves into. Erleanne grumbles, but Edrianne thinks it’s kinda nice that he cares.

After a gulp of water, Edrianne cringes and opens her mouth to ask what she and Erleanne had discussed earlier. He stops her before she does.

“I suspect I already know what thou intendest to ask.” Urianger smiles sadly, “The two of thee art very perceptive, mine own mistake was in assuming thou wouldst not see through a cheerful facade.” Edrianne can sense that he’s hesitant. “I believe we have done thee a disservice. While the Scions, the Path of the Twelve, and the Circle of Knowing art written in history, thou lackest context. Many fallen members of these orders were very dear to me, and it is upon these very Isles that we trained under thy Great Grandfather, years ago. Three, in particular, haunt me to this day... Papalymo, Louisoix’s Finest Student, a mage with skills overwhelmingly eclipsing mine own, whose death did protect hundreds from falling to the primal influence of Shinryu.” He sighs, “Minfilia, whose appointment as Louisoix’s replacement, the Antecedent of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn admittedly confounded me for many a moon, and whose death for which I most directly responsible. Finally, Moenbryda, the only woman besides thy mother to capture mineth heart, though I hath kept both that secret, amongst others, from her despite mine own feelings.”

Erleanne leans forward, hardly sipping on her water when the familiar sensation of losing consciousness takes over Edrianne. She thanks the Twelve that she’s already sitting.

* * *

_Edrianne found herself in her father’s position, standing in the Rising Stones, the same room she and Erleanne had played in as children. Though the mood among the much younger Scions was far dourer._

_Y’shtola turned her head towards the ground, “By the Twelve…”_

_“I don’t understand. To attempt such a magick requires every onze of one’s aether. No one, not even Grandfather, could cast it and hope to survive.” Her mother reasoned, unwilling to accept what Alphinaud and the Warrior of Light were trying to tell them._

_“Indeed, it was ever a last resort, as I am certain Papalymo was aware.” Alphinaud explained._

_“Thus did the pupil follow in the footsteps of his master… even unto the grave.” Urianger added._

_Alphinaud looked down as well, guiltily. “I have as yet been unable to explain how Ilberd came to possess Nidhogg’s eyes. In the depths of the Sea of Clouds, a perpetual storm of water and wind-aspected aether rages. No mortal could endure such conditions.”_

_“Then mayhap it was the work of an Ascian.” Y’shtola thought out loud, “But now is not the time for idle speculation. Krile, I have need of your assistance.”_

_The Lalafell was pulled from her thoughts. “I- yes, of course.”_

_“We must inspect the cocoon of light, and ascertain the state of the primal trapped within. Between our respective talents, I daresay we shall glean some measure of insight.” Y’shtola stated._

_Krile offered, “Understood. I can’t promise I’ll be able to sense much through the barrier, but I shall certainly do my best.”_

_“As shall I. Let us be off then.” Y’shtola and Krile left the room, leaving a very annoyed Alisaie in their wake._

_“What, without so much as a ‘by your leave’?” Alisaie looked livid, and Urianger turned to calm her down. Even as young as they appeared to be in this memory, Edrianne could tell that her father had already set a precedent of putting aside his own feelings to comfort her mother._

_“Pray forgive Archon Y’shtola her brevity. She seeketh employment, lest her grief deprive her of the will to act. A desire to comfort Yda doubtless compoundeth her unseemly haste.” He sighed, “I, too, must contend with this grievous loss in mine own way. By thy leave, Lady Alisaie, I shall honor our fallen colleague through gainful study. There exist writings which may yet further our understanding of this cocoon of light.”_

* * *

_They were in the middle of what appeared to be a battleground, encircled in a ring of fire. Together stood both of her parents, Alphinaud, the Warrior of Light and Thancred. Opposing them was a full party of adventurers. “To have known the depths of sorrow and embrace the highest sacrifice.” Urianger frowned, speaking towards the marauder in front of him. “Nonetheless… Master Louisoix, guide my hand, I pray you, as fate’s thread spinneth upon this most capricious spindle.” He turns to the Warrior of Light, “Quickly! Thou must needs invoke the power of thy crystal!”_

_“What is this place?” Alphinaud asks first, standing upon a platform Edrianne herself has been more than once. They were in the domain of the Mother Crystal._

_“Such pain... such sorrow… oh, my dear children…”_

_“I- it can’t be!” Thancred’s eyes widened, and he stepped forward._

_Urianger spoke, “Mother Hydaelyn, hearken unto Your children’s plea! From two worlds do we gather, and from two worlds do we offer a bounty of Light. In this desperate hour, we do beseech Your intercession! We beg an audience with the Word of the Mother, with Your chosen, Minfilia!”_

_“Your cries go not unheard… nor your sacrifices unnoticed. Though many are lost, there are those we can yet save… whom I can yet save…” A woman materialized in front of them, from a glowing ball of light. Edrianne recognized her based on previous encounters with the Echo. She featured prominently in Thancred’s memories, someone akin to a daughter to him. While she knew the story vaguely, as told by the Warrior of Light, the extent of that story was that Minfilia sacrificed herself to restore Hydaelyn to full power._

_Alphinaud called her name._

_“Blessed children of the First. The light of your world hath grown blinding in its radiance, but it is not yet absolute.” Minfilia promised, “I will hie me to your world and there take unto myself the Light which riseth even now to drown it, as Darkness once did drown another.”_

_“Now you deign to answer our prayers!? I will suffer this farce no longer!” The marauder charged her with an ax which she readily stopped._

_“As the Ascians must serve as instruments of Zodiark’s will, so too must others carry out the will of Hydaelyn. But for the boon you have granted Her, She has grown strong enough to set me free, that I might serve as Her emissary. Your suffering, your sacrifice, your supplications. She has heard it all. We will not let the First fall to Light.” Minfilia turned, “Thank you, Urianger, for bringing everyone here. It fills my heart with joy to look upon the faces of my friends once more.” Though he was being thanked, Edrianne senses that her father was overtaken by guilt._

_“In taking you unto Her bosom, I knew that Hydaelyn had bequeathed to you a sliver of Her grace, granting you strength long sought. And in treating with the Ascians, I learned of a star like unto our own. A doomed world of fallen heroes, in whom I glimpsed ourselves: The First. Full long did I search for a means to save this world, concluding at the last that the answer lay in the power of blessed crystals. And thus did I labor to set Light against Dark.” Eyes downcast, “Yet I knew from the beginning that this salvation would not come without sacrifice, for the instrument of the First’s deliverance would of necessity be required to journey thither… there to remain, mayhap forever.”_

_In an outburst more fitting for her mother than her uncle, Alphinaud protested, “You orchestrated all of this not to save her, but to send her away!?”_

_“One life for one world. Such was the bargain, and you the coin, though it were not mine to spend.”_

_Edrianne felt the shame and regret and imagined this is likely why no one talked about Minfilia’s disappearance. It seemed as if everyone present blamed her father for what happened. Though, perhaps because of her distance, Edrianne herself suspected she would have done the same in his position._

_Minfilia smiles and shakes her head, “Have we not walked together in the light of the Crystal, and at Her bidding borne witness to the joys and sorrows of this land? Each and every one of you knows my heart. If this be the price I must pay, I pay it gladly.”_

_Thancred, his voice broken, “You would go alone then?”_

_In addition to what she can sense from her presence in this memory, Edrianne knew that Thancred was her father’s dearest friend. That was why Thancred remained in Thanalan despite the rest of the Scions moving to Mor Dhona, and why Urianger eventually followed him. Thancred had been somewhat of a second father to her and Erleanne, especially when they were younger. To see him suffering over the loss of his daughter, at least partially because of her father’s actions, made her heart ache. “My dearest Thancred… You who have ever watched over me… I am truly grateful for all you have done on my behalf, as would my father be. Your kindness, your compassion, your love… These are your gifts to me, and our gifts to them, forming a bond which transcends time and space.”_

_Thancred smiled, “Sometimes I forget you are not the child I once knew. Make me proud.”_

* * *

_“You intend to leave me. Just like that?” A Sea Wolf woman stood before Urianger on a dock in Sharlayan, her eyes watering._

_Urianger tried to argue, “Master Louisoix-”_

_“This isn’t about Master Louisoix, it’s about us.”_

_“As members of the Circle of Knowing, we each have responsibilities. Mine is in Eorzea, and yours is here.”_

_“It’s not as if you’ll never return to Sharlayan again!” The woman argues, “We can figure something out. Unless you truly do see me as just a friend.”_

_“Moenbryda, thou art a most valuable member of our order, and a dear friend,” Edrianne could tell her father was lying, “But if’t be true thy interpretation of mine own feelings extends beyond, the fault is mine for implying otherwise.”_

* * *

_Urianger stepped into the room while Moenbryda spoke to the rest of the Scions, “-Where better to conduct my final tests than a land so steeped in aether you can taste it!?”_

_He interrupted, “‘Tis plain the passage of the years hath done little to dampen thy youthful spirits. And nothing at all to reform thy youthful manner.”_

_The Sea Wolf pulled Urianger into a hug, his hands hanging awkwardly and limply by his sides. “Urianger! Where in the hells’ve you been hiding?”_

_“Un… unhand me.” She responded to this by lifting him further before setting him down._

_“I come all this way, and that’s what you have to say to me? I much preferred when you were pleading with me to drop everything and hurry to your side. What was it you said?” She smirked, “‘Nothing save thee can satisfy this need-’”_

_Thancred beckoned, “Go on…”_

_Flustered, Urianger attempted to defend himself. “Th- Thine artless attempts to misrepresent mine all-too-innocent motives do thee little credit. Mine intent, as well thou knowest, was but to impress upon the gravity of the circumstance. Lest thou doubt, a deiform entity shall shortly be summoned, save if thou, and none other, grantest my compeers thine aid.”_

* * *

_He ambled into the room, the last to arrive, as the rest of the Scions looked at him with a mix of sympathy and pity._

_Minfilia, dressed differently than when she served as Hydaelyn’s emissary, broke the silence first. “My friend. There is something I must tell you.”_

_“I heard all, my lady. The moon sinketh, taking her leave of the heavens. Yet her passing heraldeth the coming of a new day. Moenbryda hath fulfilled her destiny, hath she not?” Urianger’s voice was broken, shakier than Edrianne had ever heard it before. Minfilia nodded, “Long ago, far across the seas in the Sharlayan motherland, Moenbryda and I did study under the sage tutelage of Master Louisoix. Full oft did he impress upon us that knowledge existeth to serve the greater good. This sentiment, however, was contrary to the nation’s policy of neutrality, which censured intercedence in the affairs of foreign lands. In spite of vehement opposition, he founded the Circle of Knowing and journeyed hither to the heart of Eorzea. Through his noble sacrifice was the realm spared its doom. Yet this great soul, whom all should rightly have honored, was branded a pariah in his own land. His peers did accuse him of forsaking his duty as a man of learning, and of meddling in the course of history. When he left Sharlayan behind, Master Louisoix gave no word to signal his intent to Moenbryda. Close as they were, as master and disciple, she was deeply wounded by the sudden exclusion from his confidence. Above all, however, she was confused. Try as she might, she could ill comprehend her master’s motive. The slanders that were heaped upon him after his passing served only to inflame the turmoil within her. For years upon end, she knew not what to believe, torn as she was ‘twixt the man whom she revered, and the man who forsook her and his duty both.”_

_Minfilia recoiled, “The Louisoix I knew would never forsake his duty, much less one of his own.”_

_“This I know full well, my lady. ‘Twas not for want of love that Master Louisoix hid his intent. He but desired that Moenbryda discover her own path, free of the shadow of his influence. Long did I contemplate revealing the truth to her, and long did I hold my peace. After all, was it not Master Louisoix’s wish that she come to the truth unaided? I told myself it was, and resolved to let her suffer.” Urianger looked to his feet, “Knowingly did I deny my friend the comfort she craved. And now she hast gone to her rest with doubt still in her heart.”_

_The Warrior of Light spoke._

_“Speakest thou in earnest? Did Moenbryda truly come to understand Master Louisoix’s will before the end?” While Edrianne can tell that he was somewhat relieved at that point, he still felt guilty for his other lie. “The realization hath set her free. She may now find the peace which hath for so long eluded her. Oh, Moenbryda… My dearest… how I shall miss thee…”_

* * *

When Edrianne came to, Erleanne was standing over her, snapping her fingers. “Did that actually work?” She asked when Edrianne opened her eyes, already watery.

Edrianne can’t help but burst into tears when she sees her father’s face, smiling sadly, knowing what she had seen. She sniffles and stands, wrapping her arms around Urianger. “I had no idea.”

“Well, if anything positive were to result from mine own most painful memories, I hope thou art now thoroughly aware of the threat Zodiark’s servants pose to the realm. As one of Hydaelyn’s Chosen thyself, 'tis very likely thou shall experience it firsthand.” She shrugs, clinging to him more tightly. “And I suppose sixteen is as good an age as any to discover thy father is indeed fallible.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, I never thought you were infallible.” Edrianne chuckles.

Erleanne clears her throat, “Since the mystery has been solved, I think now is the perfect time for you to tell dad how you don’t want to be an arcanist anymore.”

Urianger pulls away, an eyebrow raised, and Edrianne glares at her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this epilogue ended up being so long I had to split it into two chapters. NaNoWriMo procrastination basically means that anything that's not the novel I should be writing is infinitely more appealing to write...
> 
> Also, I had to sit through and dictate all of the cutscenes that made me cry for this :|


	29. And Those We Can Yet Save (Part 1)

Symbolic title or no, the Azure Dragoon doesn’t feel it’s her responsibility to be patrolling the Brume. She understands the caution, with crystal shipments suddenly disappearing and the relatively high profile wedding taking place in Ishgard soon, the Temple Knights were sparing no expense to ensure the safety of its citizens.

If that meant another evening away from home, so be it.

She hears quiet mumbling in the distance, a tone that piques her interest though she can’t quite understand the words. She’s careful to stay light on her feet, thankful she opts for relatively plain clothes in lieu of the more traditional gear. As intimidating as it may look, it does not exactly allow her, or any dragoons, to be stealthy. Not that fighting dragons historically required much stealth. Unfortunately for her, the enemies facing Ishgard since the end of the war were more subtle in nature.

“If you wish to remain clandestine, might I suggest not making your identity known in a city which currently hosts nearly the entirety of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.” A woman’s voice, in hushed tones, can just barely be understood. She sounds equally annoyed and amused.

“This opportunity is unprecedented, nearly all of Hydaelyn’s chosen in Eorzea will be present. If we are to act, now is the time.” A man’s voice, low and urgent.

“And pray tell, what does your Emissary think of this idea?” The woman asks, and the man sighs in annoyance. The dragoon is able to peek around the corner, seeing two figures in black robes, one with the tell-tale red mask of an Ascian.

“I do not intend to contradict his will if that is what you suggest.” She sees him cross his arms, “If anything, I’m beginning to suspect you still harbor doubts about your involvement in-”

The woman interrupts to hold up a finger, silencing the man. “We’re not alone.”

The man disappears without a trace, no puff of smoke for a dramatic exit, leaving the woman standing alone. The dragoon attempts to get a closer glance, perhaps of the woman’s past, but instead, she gets static, as if the other woman was actively counteracting her Echo. The woman whips her head around, and the dragoon only sees her eyes for a fraction of a second, but that was more than enough time to note the resemblance.

They were almost the same eyes she saw on a nearly daily basis, the eyes that greeted her first thing in the morning. The same eyes whose owner said she would come to bed in just a bell, after she finished whatever weapon she had been working on, only to collapse into their shared bed just before the sun came up.

She considers apprehending the woman but decides it’s too risky, instead opting to head immediately back to the manor. Maybe she just imagined the whole thing, it’s not as if she’s been getting much sleep lately. Surprisingly, she finds Erleanne comfortably asleep in bed, still dressed head to toe in her Garlond Ironworks attire, despite what was evidently a half-hearted attempt to remove her boots.

The dragoon sighs and removes the most uncomfortable pieces of her armor, collapsing otherwise still dressed in bed.

Erleanne mumbles, “Long day ‘Chelle?”

 _How do I tell you that your twin sister is conspiring with the Ascians?_ Ichelle sighs, resisting the urge to bury her face into her pillow. “Yeah...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edrianne, equally as shady as her father... I can't seem to stop writing this story even when I tell myself to end it.
> 
> (also, Ichelle is my alt on Mateus. If you see me say hi!)


	30. And Those We Can Yet Save (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have claimed once that I wasn't going to kill off any characters. I may have lied :x
> 
> Timeline clarification, this takes place about 2 years after chapter 28, and the Echo sequences take place both before and after the events of chapter 28. 
> 
> The twins are 18, Alphinaud and Alisaie are 38, and Urianger is 51. 
> 
> There's also some minor references to two of my other fics, Stars in the Dark and Correspondence. They're not really necessary to understand what's going on, I just couldn't resist the urge to include them.

“Mom!” Edrianne calls out as soon as Alisaie’s form materializes in front of the Aetheryte in Foundation. Alisaie mutters a greeting as she regains her footing.

“You know, the older I get, the more disorienting that is.” She scrunches her nose and shakes her head, still wobbly on her feet. “Have you seen your sister since you’ve arrived?”

“I’ve been a bit preoccupied…” Edrianne admits while shrugging, and Alisaie sighs.

“Your uncle?” Edrianne shakes her head at this as well.

“Alright, I suppose that means we’re going to look around until we see a familiar face.” Alisaie decides, heading towards the Forgotten Knight without really explaining her intentions to her daughter beforehand. “So what have you been up to these past few days?”

Edrianne looks noticeably uncomfortable at the question, and Alisaie decides not to press but files it away for later consideration regardless. Urianger may have lectured her about being too nosy about their grown, as he reminded her, daughter’s lives, but that can’t keep her from being curious. “It’s quiet.” Edrianne changes the subject. The sun barely peeks over the horizon, and despite the events taking place tomorrow, it was dead silent in Foundation. Enough that it made Alisaie shiver.

Enough that Alisaie could hear the very faint whooshing of someone attempting to be stealthy.

She spins around on her heels to face their follower, only to catch the tail end of a white robe disappearing behind a building. She pats her back, attempting to grab her rapier out of habit, forgetting she hadn’t brought it with her.

Edrianne takes the hint and firmly grasps her wand, though she’s much less alarmed by the mysterious presence.

“Why are you following us?!” Alisaie demands, shouting in the general direction she last saw movement.

“Your narcissism knows no bounds, Lady Alisaie.” The Emissary steps forward, his eyes covered but his lips showing a lack of interest. “In fact, protecting you and yours is precisely why I am keeping watch over this city.”

“Of course. Why would I even suspect otherwise?” Alisaie balls up her fist and Edrianne steps forward to stop her.

The Emissary speaks, “There is a member of our order who intends to disobey me.” Edrianne sucks in air and holds her breath, “And since not all of Hydaelyn’s servants are as enlightened as your daughter,” Alisaie narrows her eyes. “I’d rather he not find himself in danger due to an impassioned whim.”

“I don’t think the Scions need your help dealing with an Ascian,” Alisaie argues.

The Emissary looks past Alisaie and straight at Edrianne, “I will leave this City-state, assuming I can count on you to stop him from doing something he might regret.”

Alisaie turns to look at her daughter who nods timidly. Before Alisaie can ask why he’s addressing her directly, he’s disappeared, and Alisaie can already hear mortal footsteps rapidly approaching.

“Is he gone?” A woman asks, holding a lance. Edrianne narrows her eyes this time, still holding her wand tightly. “This is the second Ascian I’ve sighted recently… I reckon they’re planning something.” She shakes her head before tucking long black hair behind one of her ears. If Alisaie had to guess, she’d say the woman wasn’t wholly Elezen, though her height and ear length could also be a side effect of young age. “But where are my manners.” She chuckles, holding out her hand to Alisaie. “Lady Alisaie, lovely as always.”

Alisaie raises an eyebrow, “My apologies, have we met?” The woman kisses the back of Alisaie’s hand and releases it.

“In a manner of speaking.” Alisaie blushes and the young woman smirks.

“Who are you?” Edrianne demands, still suspicious.

“‘chelle Dragonsong, Azure Dragoon of Ishgard, and the person currently responsible for ensuring that the upcoming wedding is safe from those who wish to bring it harm.” Edrianne relaxes, affixing the wand back to her hip. “This will certainly not be the last you see of me.” The dragoon turns back to Alisaie, “at least I hope it won’t be.”

Alisaie rolls her eyes and shoos the woman away.

* * *

Erleanne laughs into her linkpearl as she verifies the blueprints in front of her for the fourth time, “I can’t believe you flirted with my mom.”

_“I think that was perfectly fair retribution-”_

“I didn’t know he was your father!” Erleanne groans, ignoring the judgemental looks of her colleague standing in front of her, waiting for her judgment on their design, “You have to admit, Artoirel is handsome in an aged noble kind of way.”

_“I don’t know…”_ Erleanne hears Ichelle chuckle, _“I’ve seen Alisaie when she was younger. If I had the means and the opportunity, I can’t say I wouldn’t have tried something.”_

_“You’re the worst.”_ Erleanne huffs and nods, rolling up the blueprint and handing it to the expectant Hyur woman standing in front of her.

_“You love me anyway.”_

“That depends…” Erleanne taunts, “If I need to be jealous of my own mother or not.”

_“Proves to be seen.”_

* * *

“Dear sister, how nice of you to finally join us.” Alphinaud teases from across a table in the Forgotten Knight, and Alisaie relaxes, glad to finally see someone she recognizes.

“After a rather eventful few bells, I might add.” Alisaie pulls up a chair and takes a seat across from Alphinaud and Estinien, who both seemed to be quite inebriated despite the early hour. “Did the two of you start tonight’s festivities already?”

The former Azure Dragoon chuckles and finishes his drink. “I believe it’s still last night until the sun comes up.”

“The sun has been up since I arrived.” Alisaie smirks, “Bells ago.”

“Well then, I best get going, ‘lest Aymeric organize a search party on my behalf.” He stands, “I’ll see you tonight, yeah?”

Alphinaud nods and dismisses his friend, leaving him alone with his sister and niece, Alisaie looking obviously shaken by what she and Edrianne had just experienced. “Have you caught up with Erleanne yet?”

“Not yet. No one seems to be out and about this early…” Alisaie looks around the bar, which contradicts her statement. “I guess I see why.”

Alphinaud shrugs, “While I can take some credit for the excessive festivities keeping everyone rather occupied, I’d also say fear of Lady Ichelle is keeping everyone on their best behavior.” He chuckles. “She’s a sweet girl usually, but when she’s responsible for patrolling the city, she has a tendency to take her responsibilities a tad too seriously.”

“We’ve met.” Edrianne grumbles.  
Alphinaud looks at his sister curiously, an eyebrow raised. “Have you now? And what do you think?”

Alisaie crosses her arms. “She’s… charming. Though I don’t have much of an opinion either way. Nor do I understand why I ought to…”

Alphinaud’s eyes widen, “I assumed you might have some interest in the company your daughters keep.”

“Is she a friend of Erleanne’s?” He looks genuinely surprised at this and then guilty. Alisaie supposes it makes sense that they would know each other, considering Erleanne did arrive in Ishgard primarily a lancer.

“I think I’ve already said too much. Perhaps you should talk to Erleanne yourself.” Alphinaud looks flustered all of a sudden, scratching the back of his neck.

“Do you know where we could find her?” Edrianne asks, and he nods.

“If she’s not at the Manufactory, you should try Fortemps Manor.” He stands, almost urgently, and despite stumbling a bit, hastily makes his way to the door. “It was nice seeing you!”

“That was…” Alisaie starts.

“Weird?” Edrianne finishes and her mother nods.

* * *

Ichelle doesn’t know when she drifted to sleep, but she’s awoken by a by one of her subordinates, a young Knight that looks moderately terrified when she glares at him. “I think you’re overdue for a break, my lady.”

“I took a break last night.” She reminds him as she straightens herself out. The cold concrete wall was unusually comfortable at her level of exhaustion.

“We can handle it for a few hours. Get some sleep.” He reminds her, sternly. If she were less tired, she might have been angry at him, but she really did need a nap.

“Fine.” She lets him take her place, though she looks back guiltily and longingly as she walks away. She was not the only competent person protecting Ishgard. The city would survive.

She notices the woman again, Edrianne Augurelt, sitting on a short wall, scribbling furiously. Thinking this might be the perfect opportunity to get some answers, no matter how tired she is, she attempts to pry at the woman’s memories once again, only to get the same wall of refusal. “I don’t appreciate others using the Echo against me.” Edrianne slams the book shut and stares at Ichelle, looking irritated. “Though I have to admit your control is impressive. Even I cannot peer into another’s memories at will.”

Ichelle points towards the book. “What were you writing?”

“Some observations. I like to document my experiences, particularly when they involve aether and Ascians, and lately, I have experienced both.”

Ichelle snorts, “You sounded awfully friendly last night.”

“That’s the figure of speech, is it not?” Edrianne recites, “Keep your friends close-”

“Don’t you dare lie to me.” Ichelle draws her weapon. “I will do whatever is necessary to keep this realm safe. Even if you are the sister of my Fiancee.”

Edrianne’s eyes widen at this, and she drops her guard, only for a moment, but a long enough moment that Ichelle is able to exploit it. Despite the confusion and fear in Edrianne’s eyes as she realizes what she’s done, Ichelle lets herself drift into her memories.

* * *

_Ichelle opted to observe from a distance. She watched as a younger Edrianne flipped through a book under candlelight, scribbling notes in the margins as she goes. She watches as the Elezen nearly flipped off the bed when she noticed she was being watched, a man in a black robe standing at the foot of her bed._

_She grabbed the first thing she saw, the hefty tome she had been reading, and held it up menacingly. “I’m not afraid to hit you with this!”_

_He chuckled, and his voice sounded more natural than that of most Ascians. It was not unlike the one Ichelle heard Edrianne speaking with before. “I have no interest in fighting with you. Can you just hear me out?”_

_She scrambled to her feet, still standing defensively. She looked at the man’s feet, and Ichelle notices it as well. “You have a shadow.” She mulled that over for a moment. “You’re mortal. I’ve never heard of a mortal Ascian…”_

_“Zodiark, Hydaelyn…” He shrugged. “Ascians, Scions, are we not all just mortals serving forces beyond our control and understanding?”_

_“Save your philosophy for someone who cares.” She warned. “The Ascians are a cult, and new recruits join and gain power by giving up their mortal forms.”_

_“That is the leading theory.” He offered. “But it is not a true one.” She glanced at him questioningly, and he removed his mask and hood, revealing dark brown hair, light brown skin, furry pointed ears and Keeper eyes. “Much like Hydaelyn’s chosen, there are mortals born with His gift. In fact, all Ascians were born mortal.”_

_“I don’t-” She shook her head. “Never mind that. What are you doing here?”_

_“Right.” He nodded, “It’s occurred to me that our two opposing factions may be fighting unnecessarily.”_

_“And how is that?”_

_“Zodiark’s will may be for us to burn down the civilizations of Hydaelyn through our various rejoinings, and Hydaelyn’s may be for you to prevent Zodiark from returning to the Source, but I suspect Zodiark may desire this chaos out of revenge and Hydaelyn out of spite.”_

_“Do their motivations make much of a difference?”_

_“I think they may be leading us astray.” He suggests. “You can’t deny the fact that even Hydaelyn, when unchecked, can do great damage. Light and Darkness mustn't be synonymous with Good and Evil. They are two sides of one coin, the necessary push and pull for the universe to exist.”_

_“So what do you suggest?”_

_“Instead of fighting for total domination of one over the other, perhaps we ought to be doing something more like mediating.” Edrianne blinked and frowned as she clearly considered it. “And who better to lead that campaign than two of their chosen?” After a few long moments of silence, he smirked. “Do I make a good point?”_

_“I need time to think about this,” Edrianne admitted. Everything about her body language indicated that she was conflicted, and Ichelle wants nothing more than to shake some sense into her, but that was one of the downsides of the Echo. Ichelle always has the power to change how something happens, but never what happens._

_“That’s all I ask.”_

* * *

_Edrianne, slightly older, sat on the floor of a much larger room than she had been in beforehand. Ichelle assumes this must be more of a flat, and her previous dwelling more of a dormitory. She held a cane in her hand, though she didn’t appear to be doing anything with it. This time, when she noticed the Ascian in front of her, she didn’t jump, she just gave him an annoyed look._

_“Have you considered arriving in plain clothes and coming through the front door like a normal person?” She grumbled. “I know you’re capable, and then maybe my neighbors won’t think I'm talking to myself.”_

_“Hmmm.” He sat down next to her. “I thought a small amount of insanity was necessary to survive academia.”_

_“What do you want?” She didn’t quite glare at him, she just looked unsettled by something._

_“Must I always want something?” He asked, and she sighed sadly, setting aside the cane and looking back at him with watery eyes. “You’re upset.”_

_“My father and sister just left.” She pulled her knees up to her chest, and even in her smallest possible configuration, she still towered over the Miqo’te. “I need to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me.”_

_“Anything.”_

_“Why me? Why not any of Her other servants? I’m hardly the only person who possesses the Echo.”_

_“Ah.” He nodded, “You’re wondering if I chose you because of your father.” She nodded. “I won’t deny that was a part of it. Though I’d say his precedence of working with Elidibus has made him a less appealing candidate for any sort of future collaboration between the Ascians and Scions. Everyone is perhaps rightfully wary of inevitable betrayal.” She frowned at that, “But it was his dedication to his convictions that made him a valuable ally, I think.”_

_“So you-”_

_“Can I finish?” He raised an eyebrow, and she went silent, “I’d hoped to find a similar quality in you as well. I wouldn’t want to work with someone that simply agrees with me without question. I can only trust someone intelligent and willful enough to recognize that I’m straying from my own convictions and stop me before I can do something I’d regret.”_

_“That’s was very diplomatic.” She smiled half-heartedly and he shook his head._

_“In all honesty, the reason I chose you is that I find you irresistibly attractive.”_

_She unfolded her knees as she laughed, and as Edrianne looked at his smug face, she scrunched up her nose in mock disgust. “You think you’re funny.”_

_“You’re the one laughing.” He pointed out, and Edrianne’s expression changed. If Ichelle had a corporeal form in this particular memory, she would be cringing. She would recognize that look anywhere. Edrianne isn’t just working with an Ascian, she’s in love with him._

_Ichelle could tell she didn’t want to see the rest of this when he delicately brushed a strand of Edrianne’s short hair out of her face. There was a fine line between using the Echo to gather information and being invasive. Pressing forward would be the latter._

* * *

_“N-no.” Edrianne managed to stutter through her sobbing. In front of her was an unusually tall Hyur man, clad in the usual black robe and red mask. He reached out for her, but she pulled away. “You didn’t-”_

_“I only did what all of His servants do when they complete their education and initiation.” It was the same voice as the Keeper, but distant. “This was inevitable.”_

_“It didn’t,” She shook her head, not meeting his gaze. She waved her arms wildly as she escalated into more of a lecture. “It didn’t have to be. You’re already defying their wishes by working with me. Why couldn’t you just-”_

_He interrupted her by grabbing her wrist, and she glared at him. “I’m not defying anyone. The Emissary has been fully aware of our arrangement since shortly after it began.”_

_She narrowed her eyes, “You lied to me, then.”_

_“I withheld information. It was foolish of us,” The Ascian corrected, “Of me, to assume that beings existing over thousands of years would not already come to such a blatantly logical conclusion if there were not a convincing reason otherwise.”_

_“What are you saying?” She sounded quiet, sniffling, and staring at the Ascian with wide eyes. He laughed._

_“I am going to stop being so arrogant as to assume that I know more than my elders. You are free to continue to follow me, but I will not fault you if you choose to take a different path.” He frowned at her, his eyes may have even been sympathetic under that mask if Ichelle could see beneath it. “Though with the choice to leave me comes the possibility that we may meet again as adversaries.”_

_Edrianne closed her eyes and breathed deeply. After a few moments pass in silence, he tightened his grip on her wrist. “Let me think about it!”_

_“Don’t think about it. Are you with me or not?” He raised his voice and Ichelle can see the fear and confusion in Edrianne’s eyes, but she nodded anyway._

_“You know I’d follow you anywhere.” She mumbled, looking away. He smiled and released her wrist, which she quickly pulled towards her chest to keep it safe._

_“That’s what I hoped you’d say.”_

* * *

Ichelle is ripped from Edrianne’s past before she can get any further, the white-haired woman looking infuriated and with her hands balled into fists at her sides. “This is none of your business.”

“If it threatens my home, it is my business.” Ichelle reminds with her fingers still wrapped around her lance.

“I have everything under control. He’s being irrational right now, but he will see reason.” Edrianne argues, not sounding particularly convinced of her own words as she speaks them.

Incredulously, “Why are you still defending him?” Edrianne looks offended at the implication she might do otherwise.

“Because I know he’s still in there somewhere. He just needs to be reminded… of who he used to be. Of us.” Edrianne shakes her head. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this. I don’t owe you an explanation. I’m leaving.”

Ichelle tries to protest as Edrianne shoves her notebook into her bag, not looking back as she stomps her way out of sight.

She needs to talk to Erleanne.

* * *

Alisaie watches with curiosity as her daughter bounces between the kitchen and the common area, insistently asking if Alisaie wanted tea, despite the fact that Alisaie has never in Erleanne’s entire life shown any interest in drinking tea.

Artoirel catches her by the shoulder as she tries to whizz past, “Sit. Talk to your mother. I can take care of this.”

“She’s my guest-”

“And she’ll be family soon enough. Sit down.” Alisaie has heard Artoirel describe the Warrior of Light as a sibling to him before, but an honorary sibling marrying her actual sibling does not quite a family relation make.

“Don’t worry Erleanne, Artoirel has shown me plenty of hospitality in the past.” Erleanne raises her eyebrow and the older Elezen both laugh.

“I saved your life.”

“If by ‘saving my life’ you mean ‘contacting the Warrior of Light rather than allowing me to bleed to death on your overpriced upholstery,' then yes. I suppose you have.”

Erleanne sighs, taking a seat across a table from her mother. “Will Eddy be joining us?”

“She’s around, somewhere.” Alisaie shrugs, leaning back and crossing her legs. “So how is the Manufactory treating you? Are you running the place yet?”

The quiet creak of the door draws away Alisaie’s attention before the newcomer feels the need to comment on their conversation. “In responsibilities yes, in pay, no.” The woman she met earlier, the Dragoon, nonchalantly walks across the room and takes a seat next to Erleanne, immediately removing her armor and letting it clatter to the floor in front of her feet. Artoirel groans in irritation from the other room.

He reveals himself again to address Alisaie directly. “I apologize in advance on behalf of my daughter. As it pertains to manners, she takes after her mother.”

Alisae’s eyes widen at the realization. “You Ishgardians and your confusing epithets!” She looks carefully at Ichelle, her purple eyes a mix of her mother’s red and her father’s blue. Her height and ears were easily explainable by her mother’s mixed racial heritage. “I remember receiving the announcement of your birth when I was bedridden.” Alisaie chuckles. “I should have recognized your name when you first introduced yourself.”

“For whatever reason, Ichelle goes to great lengths to keep her family name a secret if she can,” Artoirel explains.

“As someone who opted to do the same at her age, I can assure you it’s not for lack of love. Some of us merely strive to make a name for ourselves separate from our House.” Alisaie smiles at Ichelle, and she nods gratefully. Apparently satisfied with that answer, or at least uninterested in continuing the conversation, Artoirel returns to whatever he was doing.

“So you were telling your mother about your job.” Ichelle reminds Erleanne, nudging her in the side.

“I’ve been working on weapon commissions lately. It’s become more or less my field of expertise.” Erleanne pulls what looks like a baton from the holster on her back, flicking the device open to reveal a gunspear of sorts. “This is my personal weapon… it’s a perfect combination of Allagan technology, Aetheric technology, and Garlean Magitek. In a pinch it can even act as an aetheric siphon, making it significantly more powerful to the detriment of the wielder’s stamina. That part is largely thanks to dad, though. Without great-grandfather and Moenbryda’s blueprints, I never would have come up with something so sophisticated.”

Alisaie can’t help but be distracted by how the dragoon watches her daughter explain the weapon, expression welling with pride. It’s not as if Alisaie wasn’t impressed or proud herself, but she was hardly surprised by her daughter being a genius. “So what is this, then?”

Erleanne looks up at her, confused. “I just explained-”

“Not that.” Alisaie gestures between the two young women sitting across from her. “This.”

“Oh.” Erleanne laughs awkwardly. “I didn’t want to take away from Alphinaud’s big day…”

“No offense taken.” Alisaie didn’t even notice her brother’s arrival, let alone when he started standing behind her. “Keeping it a secret from my sister has been torture.”

Erleanne grabs the other woman’s hand possessively before elaborating. “We plan on getting married, eventually.”

“How long have you two been planning this?” Alisiae doesn’t intend to sound as annoyed as she does, but Erleanne flinches.

“A few moons…”

“And you didn’t tell me this sooner because?” Alisaie deploys her mom voice, and Erleanne only flinches deeper.

“I didn’t know how you would react, and then I realized even if you weren’t mad at me before, you would be mad at me now for keeping it a secret for so long!” She rolls her eyes, “And like usual, I’m right.”

“On what grounds would I have possibly reacted negatively?” Alisaie asks earnestly, and Ichelle looks at her with clear confusion. “I don’t know her very well, yet, but Ichelle seems perfectly fine.”

Alphinaud laughs, “If that is what you were worried about, I could have told you that fear was unfounded, dear niece.” Alisaie looks up at him, now she’s confused, and he laughs even harder. “If your mother even pretended to be offended by the prospect of two women being together, I would have immediately brought attention to her complete hypocrisy.”

“ _Alphinaud,_ ” Alisaie warns, and he continues, despite her protests.

“I will spare you the details, but I was not the only Leveilleur twin popular with the ladies during our time at the Studium.”

“Oh?” Erleanne looks to her mother, amused, who shakes her head.

“Most of them mistook me for you, Alphinaud.”

“But not all of them.” He smiles smugly.

“There was _one_ ,” Alisaie admits and shakes her head. “This is not a story I am interested in telling right now.” Erleanne frowns in disappointment, “Though your uncle makes a good point, you had no reason to expect resistance from me or any of the Scions.” In fact, Alisaie is slightly shocked that her daughter would confide such a thing with the Ishgardians before her own family. It’s not as if they were known for being the most progressive people in the known world.

“I didn’t mean to offend you, it just never came up.” Erleanne’s eyes fall to the floor.

“That’s because you’ve hardly spoken to me since you’ve moved here. Which reminds me,” Alisaie frowns, “Your sister claims she hasn’t spoken to you in ages, either.”

“I’ve been busy.” Erleanne tries to justify, but her mother shakes her head.

“So has she, but she at least contacts me on a regular basis, even now that she’s moved to Gridania.”

Alphinaud clears his throat. “I hate to interrupt this lecture, but I did come here to fetch my sister for the evening, not just to embarrass her in front of her daughter."

“Is it evening already?” Alisaie groans, standing up. “I apologize if I’ve been overly critical, Erleanne. I am happy for you and proud of what you’ve done here. Your sister would be as well if you sought her out.”

“Where is she staying, if I might ask?” Ichelle asks.

“The Inn at the Forgotten Knight, most likely.” Alphinaud answers after a few moments of Alisaie staring blankly. Even Edrianne didn’t tell Alisaie everything.

“I ought to pay her a visit then,” Erleanne suggests, and Ichelle looks as if she suddenly remembered something. Alisaie bids the two of them farewell and departs with her brother, leaving the two of them alone.

* * *

“Erleanne, I need to tell you something-” Ichelle starts and Erleanne ignores her, approaching the innkeeper with a charismatic smile.

“I’m looking for one of your residents, a woman who looks mostly like me but with shorter hair and a permanent scowl.” The innkeeper nods, looking at his registry and finding the name.

“Fifth room on the left, though I ought to warn you, the gentleman she’s with has been rather raucous. I’m not the type to intervene, but if you could let me know if she’s alright on your way out, it would make me feel a lot better…”

“You must be thinking of the wrong person,” Erleanne asks, sounding confused and annoyed. The innkeeper shakes his head and Ichelle sighs.

“I have been trying to tell you.” Ichelle reminds her and Erleanne looks concerned. Especially when, even from their distance from any of the inn rooms, they can clearly hear the sound of something glass breaking.

Erleanne takes off in the direction of the noise, ignoring Ichelle’s attempts to stop her.

They stop outside of the door, and Ichelle has to physically restrain Erleanne from pounding on the door, not wanting to waste a perfectly good opportunity to gather information.

_“How could you let this happen?”_ The voice, the Ascian, as Ichelle remembers, sounds more defeated than angry. Ichelle assumes they must have missed the worst of the argument.

_“I told you.”_ Ichelle looks over at Erleanne when she knows she’s recognized her sister’s voice, and she can see the rage building. _“It just happened. My control over the Echo is hardly perfect…”_

_“Your sister and the Azure Dragoon are outside eavesdropping. I suggest you pull yourself together and deal with them immediately._ ” Ichelle hears sniffling and then shuffling before the doorknob rattles. When Edrianne opens the door, Erleanne immediately pushes past her, gunspear in hand, but the Ascian is gone.

Ichelle watches Edrianne cautiously. She might be Erleanne’s sister, but she doesn’t trust her. She has no idea what ‘dealing with them immediately’ might entail. Erleanne glances around the inn room, noting the broken furniture. She looks over Edrianne as well, noticing a few visible bruises and a split lip, nothing Edrianne couldn’t manage with simple healing magic, but her body language worried her more. Edrianne might have been standoffish, but she was typically confident. As she stood now, she refuses to make eye contact with either her or Ichelle, and she crosses her arms protectively.

“I don’t need your pity, Erleanne.” Erleanne blinks at that, briefly forgetting that Edrianne could see through her.

“Who in the hells was that?”

“Your sister’s Ascian lover, no doubt. If you had _listened_ to me-” Ichelle rants despite Erleanne clearly ignoring her, trying to make sense of things.

“We need to get Alphinaud or mom. They’ll know what to do.” Erleanne reasons out loud and Edrianne shakes her head vehemently.

“You can’t. They’ll just try to destroy him, and I promised the Emissary I’d try to pacify him first.”

Ichelle crosses her arms, “So you’re still going to work with them, even after all of this?”

“What am I missing?” Erleanne studies the two women, Ichelle staring Edrianne down, her eyes narrowing as she dares the conjurer to explain herself. After a long moment of silence, she decides to answer for her.

“Your sister has been working with the Ascians, not just this particular one.” Ichelle elaborates, and Erleanne shakes her head.

“I’m going to give Edrianne the benefit of the doubt and assume you’ve misinterpreted.”

“I _saw_ , Erleanne,” Ichelle emphasizes, knowing that the engineer is well aware of her mastery of the Echo.

“She’s right.” Edrianne interrupts, her eyes guilty. “We started this alliance with good intentions. Both us servants of Hydaelyn and the Ascians know this is a war that can’t be won, not truly. We’re risking the lives of our own in constant service of all-powerful entities with their own motives and flaws. He and I… we just wanted everyone to see that. We were attempting to find an alternative to a rejoining, one in which Zodiark and Hydaelyn can keep each other in balance.” Ichelle rolls her eyes, this is the same thing Elidibus had promised in the past. “Many Ascians are in favor of a more vengeful alternative, wanting to scorch the realm as retaliation for keeping Zodiark trapped, but some have seen the logic in our proposition, including the Emissary.”

“You genuinely think you can reform an organization that has existed since the beginning of time?” Ichelle asks, unconvinced.

“The organization itself may have existed since the beginning of time, but the individual members have not. After the Scions eliminated a large percentage of their numbers, those spots have been filled with new recruits. Those who have been born and raised in a peaceful realm. Those who have been born and raised hearing stories of the Scions and the Warrior of Light. There’s hope for them.”

“You mean there’s hope for him.” Erleanne asks for clarification and Edrianne tentatively nods. Erleanne knows her sister isn’t the type to go to such lengths to defend someone only because she’s fond of them. She genuinely believes what she’s saying.

“He’s fallen deeper and deeper into Zodiark’s influence in the past two years. Since he became immortal.” Edrianne inhales sharply, “I’ll admit that I may be blindly clinging to hope that a part of him still remains, but it’s partially my fault he knows so much about the Scions. Therefore it’s my responsibility to make this right at all costs if I must.”

“I’m not leaving you alone with him again. Ichelle and I will be nearby when you confront him, as backup.”

Edrianne looks as if she wants to protest, but she nods. “Fair enough.”

* * *

When he appears, he’s annoyed, clearly not recovered from their previous altercation. “Do you think me an idiot?” Edrianne resists the urge to apologize, knowing that if she gives him what he wants, this isn’t going to end. “I know they are still nearby. If you plan to ambush me, you’re going to be sorely disappointed.” Before she can interrupt, he continues, “They are only still alive because I know they mean so much to you. Don’t make me change my mind.”

Ichelle grabs her lance out of instinct, but Erleanne takes Ichelle’s hand instead, assuring her that Edrianne can handle this.

“Iveh’a.” She says his name and his body language softens, “You don’t need to do anything rash. If you attempt to go against the Scions, you will lose. I don’t want to lose you.” She looks at him with pleading eyes.

“You poor, sweet girl.” He raises his hand to touch the side of her face, the claw fingers of his gloves brushing against her cheek. “If only you had more faith in me.”

“There is a difference between having faith and believing in something impossible. If you do this, you will die. Think about your family back in the South Shroud. Your mother and sisters…”

“This is more important than me, or us, Edrianne. Zodiark has willed this, so it must be done.”

She hesitates before speaking, “You sound like exactly what you once proclaimed you hated. So weak that you’d blindly follow Zodiark’s will without asking questions or thinking for yourself.”

He pulls his hand away before he smacks Edrianne across the face. Erleanne flinches, sincerely hoping Edrianne knows what she’s doing because Erleanne is not sure how long she can watch someone treat her sister like this before she has no choice but to jump in shooting. “Do you have a death wish?”

“No, but clearly you do.” Edrianne narrows her eyes, and he slaps her again. “If you do that again, I’m going to stop being so kind and stop you myself.”

“Don’t kid yourself, Edrianne, you may be a smart girl, but you’re hardly competent enough in combat to defeat an immortal.”

She pulls a crystal out of her bag, White Auracite, and he freezes. “You’re not mortal, but you’re hardly beyond death.”

“You wouldn’t. You promised you’d follow me anywhere.” She pulls out a device and sighs.

“If you know how this works, you know that I intend to keep that promise.” Edrianne puts the makeshift aetheric siphon in the pocket of her robe before retrieving her wand. Erleanne is filled with dread. One look at that contraption and she can tell it is not going to do what Edrianne thinks it will. Her sister is hardly capable of making a dye with a recipe, let alone constructing a complicated aetheric siphon from a blueprint. Erleanne knows it’s time to step in when Edrianne casts a Stone spell, and the Ascian laughs as she misses entirely.

“I’m going to weaken him, don’t you dare try to use that thing.” Erleanne gestures towards the device.

“As I said before, it is my responsibility to-” Erleanne fires a few shots and the Ascian staggers backward.

“I’m not debating your intention or responsibilities. If you are going to sacrifice yourself, I’d rather you at least attempt to use something with the slightest chance of success. My siphon is more efficient than even Moenbryda’s. If you have any chance of surviving, it’s with this.”

Edrianne tentatively nods and steps back, letting her sister work. Edrianne notes that her sister is even more skilled as a machinist than she was as a lancer, which makes sense. Erleanne has always had a passion for technology, and a lance is incredibly simplistic in comparison. At least she can be confident that Erleanne can take care of herself, and the realm, in Edrianne’s absence.

Iveh’a falls to his knees, unable to continue fighting, and Edrianne pulls out the White Auracite. She can hear Ichelle shouting from a distance, _“Edrianne, now!”_

“Don’t do this, Edrianne.” Through panting, he pleads with her. “I’m sorry for how I’ve acted. You know I love you.”

Edrianne wishes, for once, that she couldn’t tell when someone was lying. But she can, and as much as it hurts her, she captures the Ascian in the crystal as she tries to hold back tears. Her sister stares at her and holds up her weapon.

“Hand that to me,” Edrianne orders her sister who shakes her head, holding tightly onto her gunspear. “Erleanne, we agreed-”

“The siphon doesn’t care where it gets the aether from. You don’t have to do this alone. If we both-”

“There’s no time to argue with you about this. This is my problem, and I’m going to solve it. Tell mom and dad I love them, okay?”

“What about me?” Erleanne demands, and Edrianne chuckles.

“I love you too.”

Knowing that each second counts, Erleanne nods, handing the spear over to her sister and watching as she focuses intently. Edrianne apologizes to her sister one last time before she loses consciousness.

* * *

When she wakes, her uncle is sitting by her bedside. She can see the Warrior of Light leaning against the wall, asleep, as well.

“You’re awake.” Alphinaud sounds surprised, and Edrianne inhales deeply before trying to sit up, her head swimming.

“I’m as surprised as you are.” She rubs her eyes, the light from the lamp next to her almost too much to handle at the moment. “Where are my mom and dad? Is everyone alright?”

“They are with your sister, who just awoke herself a few bells ago.” Alphinaud answers and Edrianne sighs.

“I told her to stay out of it.” She informs him, and he smiles sadly.

“If she hadn’t intervened, you likely would not have survived.” He explains, and she shakes her head.

“That’s not the point.” Edrianne sniffles. “I already had to accept the death of one person I loved, I can’t lose her too.”

“Right.” Alphinaud leans back, “Well, I can assure you that your sister is hale and whole, or at least she ought to be with some rest.”

“So he’s gone then.” Edrianne asks and Alphinaud sighs.

“As far as I know, no Ascians have been spotted in Ishgard since your heroic display. But that is all I know.” He looks at her with pity, and she holds back a groan. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” Edrianne doesn’t elaborate, and he nods, standing.

“Then if you don’t mind, I’m going to let your mother know you’re okay. And then I’m going to let Aymeric know we can reschedule the wedding.”

“You didn’t get married?” She asks, feeling guilty. It hadn’t occurred to her that she would have derailed their plans.

He looks back at the Warrior of Light, still asleep, and smiles. “We’ve waited quite a while already. A few more days were hardly going to make a difference. It’s much more important to us that the two of you are alive.” Edrianne lays back down, staying upright a much more difficult task than she anticipated. She hears her uncle tell her mother that she’s awake, and then she drifts back to sleep.

* * *

Alisaie finds Edrianne sitting and watching the crowd, evidently deep in thought, and takes a seat next to her.

“It seems impossible right now, but you’ll get over this.” Alisaie interrupts, the sudden noise making Edrianne jump a bit.

“You speak with a lot of certainty on something you know nothing about.” Edrianne starts, and Alisaie tries not to laugh bitterly at that.

“I do, actually.” Alisaie points out, “In fact, I’m surprised none of your various forays into the past have told you that much.”

“You’ve always been somewhat Echo-proof.” Edrianne sighs and looks back out into the crowd, noticing Erleanne and Ichelle giggling about something. “Is it terrible that I resent them for this?” Alisaie raises an eyebrow. “For being happy.”

“You’ll be happy one day too,” Alisaie tries to reassure her, “Hopefully not with someone who is actively working to bring about another Calamity.”

“I can’t believe any of you are still talking to me after this.” Edrianne inhales shakily and buries her face in her hands. “I don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

“When the two of you were less than a winter old, I very specifically recall saying that I would still love you even if you worshipped Zodiark. This is certainly a lesser transgression.” Alisaie pats Edrianne on the shoulder, and Edrianne smiles at that.

Erleanne spots her sister and makes her way through the crowd, looking determined. When she approaches, she holds out her hand and Edrianne stares at it. “Are you going to sit there and mope all night, or are you going to dance with me?”

“I don’t dance.”

“My apologies, let me rephrase that.” Erleanne clears her throat, “Fair maiden, perhaps you might be interested in standing around awkwardly while I dance in your proximity?”

Edrianne snorts and stands. “I can do that.”

Alisaie watches as they walk away, Erleanne putting her arm around her sister's shoulder. “I’m forcing you to dance at my wedding, though.”

Alisaie notices Urianger standing off to the side, watching their daughters curiously. When his lips curl into a smile, Alisaie feels warm all over, reminding her of the way she felt when they were born, and she saw them for the first time. When she walked in on him looking at them as if they were the entire world to him. Alisaie and Urianger make eye contact briefly, sharing a silent acknowledgment of what they are both thinking:

_They could have turned out a lot worse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I removed about 2/3 of this chapter because I definitely went overboard with the backstories for these OCs. Also, this ended up being way longer than I expected. It probably could have been its own fic. I may or may not post some of what I deleted as a spin-off fic, eventually. But this one is actually (I promise) done this time.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. It's been a long ride.


End file.
